Harry and the power of a symbiote
by Kingdark
Summary: Summer after third year. An asteroid holding one of the last survivors of a symbiotic race crashes near Harry's home. Harry who happened to be star gazing manages to reach the crash site before anyone else. He then shrinks the asteroid to the size of a stone. Chapter 5: done and posted.
1. Welcome Puck! The power of a symbiote!

The Power of a Symbiote

Summary: The asteroid that contained the symbiote crashed into the park near the home of Harry Potter during the summer of third year prior to his fourth. POWERFUL Harry.

Harry Potter crossed with spider man. Only the symbiote will take part for now.

Stargate SG-1 might and I say MIGHT be active in the background too. It doesn't fit with my prologue but the Goa'uld haven't 'conquered' or seeded the entire milky way. Plenty of planets they never heard off.

Inspired by:

Chaos an Carnage by Gundraw.

Betrayal's reward by Trugeta

**I did some heavy editing to make this chapter less rushed.  
KD**

Start

An asteroid does not care where it goes. It just continues on its path flying through whatever tries to stop it. The only thing capable of stopping an asteroid -a smaller one at least- is a planet. The asteroid that was about to crash into earth was small enough to destroy a few houses but nothing more then that. It was a threat sure and small enough that the chance was high that it burned into tiny stones if it would enter the earth atmosphere. Thus the U.S military that was capable of dealing with asteroids that posed a threat did nothing.

The U.S military had decided that the chance of an asteroid big enough to put earth back into an ice age was small but it existed. The dozens of movies both good and bad proved that. Well, the movies were fiction of course but several of them had a different 'plot' in how to deal with them. The asteroid was thought to crash into England anyway so it wouldn't be their problem.

The asteroid wasn't a normal asteroid though. It was actually a prison for a symbiote. A being that was very weak by itself and required a host to survive. It was not a parasite that took but gave nothing in return. This being was a symbiote. It would 'merge' for a lack of a better word with its host and could do a surprisingly amount of things. Depending on the host's race.

The symbiote that was sealed in the asteroid was old and young at the same time because it passed all of its knowledge and genetic ability down to its children. The original symbiote had been brilliant and it had only continued to become smarter and better over decades and centuries that it lived through its children. Of course it wasn't the same symbiote, and each symbiote was different then its parent and was also influenced by the feelings, character and opinion of its host.

The symbiote's old host had made his fellows... jumpy. The man had been brilliant but also suffered of some mild insanity. The line between genius and madness was very blurry most of the time so his host's race allowed its parent to spawn a child which was then sealed into an appropriate asteroid which was then sent into space.

Which brings us to the beginning of my story of course.

X

Harry James Potter was watching the sky. It was something that relaxed him if he couldn't fly on his precious broom. Flying was something he enjoyed for the act itself and while he could enjoy the sport he just did it because he didn't want to make any trouble. He was given a broom in his first year when the other first years weren't supposed to have one. Why hadn't they just put him on reserve for when and if their seeker was out of commission? Or perhaps being allowed to fly one match?

Harry shook his head to clear it as best he could. He always had been fascinated with the thought of life beyond earth. If wizards could exist, hell if magic existed then why couldn't there be life beyond earth? It was arrogant to think it was so.

It was a very clear night. Normally you could barely see the stars because of all the natural light but now they were almost as clear as they were in Scotland.

It was with astonishment that Harry watched something appear from the skies coming closer very quickly.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that it had not burned up in the atmosphere and that it could do some serious damage. But what could he do? By the time he could convince his relations that something was happening it would be already too late. He did not have a cell phone and Hedwig was out hunting.

Harry never left without his wand but something told him that not even the ministry would take the idea of alien life seriously.

Harry watched as the thing came closer. _"It's going to land somewhere close! Dammit what am I supposed to do? How much damage is that thing going to do?"_

Harry decided that the evidence would still be there and that he would risk using magic if it was necessary. Before anything could be decided, the asteroid had already crashed as proven by the powerful explosion.

'CRASH KA**DA****BO**_**OM'**_

The explosion was powerful. Every window in the area exploded outwards, trees were uprooted and hundreds of cars were thrown all over the place, causing untold damage and their alarms going off.

Harry ignored the chaos and was already running towards the crash site before he realized what he was doing. Harry was only capable of very few wandless spells but he had focussed on stuff that could be off strategic use.

A notice-me-not charm followed by something to protect him from the heat. He loved defence against the dark arts so why wouldn't he study ahead? Those spells were easy for him. He felt very proud about the fact he could manage a corporal Patronus at age thirteen.

Not feeling the heat of the fires, Harry was at the site before anyone else. He knew that notice-me-not charms wouldn't be of much use because a fire of this magnitude couldn't be ignored as easily. Still, he could cast it on whatever had crashed, cool it off and then get the hell out of dodge.

The asteroid had partly burned up when it had entered the atmosphere. The symbiote inside had been very worried its long life would be at an end. Currently it referred to itself as no gender because it didn't have a host and its previous hosts had been both genders at one time or another or even both at the same time.

When it sensed a host closing in it had to make a few decisions quickly. It wouldn't be able to survive the fire. It was too hot too big to get away safely. Not only that but in its natural state the symbiote was slow, and not subtle at all. It was against its morals to take a host without observation though.

The symbiote was about to resign itself to death when something happened that its scientific mind could comprehend. The asteroid which was quit big, probably as big as a very big Jeep. Big enough that it could demolish a house with ease if it crashed into the centre. So when the asteroid grew smaller and smaller until it was the size of a small rock, it decided to observe only.

Now what do **you** think would happen if a genius of centuries upon centuries old, with the experience of seeing dozens of races and hundreds of worlds is combined with the ability of honest to god **magic?**

Harry left the vicinity immediately not knowing that he was about to unleash a mystery that wouldn't be solved for years. Scientists all over the country would come to investigate eventually but none of them would solve the mystery. An asteroid can't vanish into thin air and as demonstrated by the powerful explosion, it **hadn't** burned up during entry. So _something_ had to be left after it crashed.

So where had it vanished too?

X

Harry held the stone in his fist and ran as fast as he could back to number four. He would have to threaten his relations to keep quiet. Even offer to erase their memories of him when he became seventeen as a bribe. Of course if they pushed him too far he could always have an accident and erase all of their memories leaving them to grow up all over again. That threat of humiliation would probably be enough to keep them in line. The fact that they wouldn't be able to remember it as a punishment was disappointing though.

As Harry ran back home, the symbiote was able to carefully probe his host for his morales and opinions. The fact that the huge asteroid had shrunk into a mere rock was very fascinating. Impossible according to hundreds of scientific theories but fascinating nonetheless.

It couldn't experience too much of his possible host's memories without it being suspicious. It could give a nudge to remember something a few times but too much and it could and would be very suspicious.

Harry's luck stayed with him as he simply went upstairs while his relatives ran around like headless chickens. Harry took the stone from his pocket and tied something around it. Then he fused the rope into the stone so it couldn't get lose. The stone would be his little secret!

His enthusiasm came to an abrupt stop when he remembered a tiny little detail.

* * *

_A shrinking charm is never permanent. The item will only hold it's new size until the magic that keeps it in that form is drained. That means that you cannot keep something shrunk forever. Of course, the bigger the item is the faster it will drain the magic spend on it. If you shrink something small by itself and use an equal amount of magic that you would spend on a really big item then it could take a very long time before the magic would be drained._

Should you desire to make the new size semi-permanent then you need to use a number of runes that will recycle the magic spend to keep the shrunk item in its new size. Magic can only be recycled a limited amount of times though so always make sure to know how much magic you used and used the index to get an idea how long it will remain in it's shrunk state.

* * *

Harry kept the stone in his hand and tied something around it. He would make it a necklace. It would be his little secret.

Harry wanted to keep the stone as a souvenir until he remembered something.

"_Oh bloody hell. The shrinking charm isn't permanent! It can hold for weeks, even months if it is reinforced properly but it isn't permanent. And a rock the size of a really big Jeep isn't exactly something that's easily ignored."_

He sighed. _"I suppose I have no choice but to get it back to normal in my vault at Gringotts then take a piece out of it and then make something neat out of it. The charm should hold though until then. I'll just have to ask my key. It's about time they give it to me anyway."_

Harry hadn't cared much that mister Weasley kept his key for him. He had sworn a mild oath to not spend anything without his permission not him or his family. If they did then Harry could demand their service. This was a technical term for servants. The Weasley's would become vassals to Harry. All of them. Patriarch families worked very oddly in the magical world.

Harry remembered that mister Weasley had taught him how to manage his money. It was during the summer before his second year. The man had been worried that Harry would spend it all if he didn't know how to manage it properly. Those lessons had been very valuable to him. He had 'only' one vault after all. Most of the money was still off limits to him because he could only 'take' that much money during his school years. If he wanted more he would be out of luck. Only true emergencies would allow him to take more money.

When Harry thought back on that first time he had boarded the train, he remembered the unusual behaviour of missus Weasley. It was like she was trying to get anyone to notice her OR dismiss her because she was a 'special' lady. Her other children should've known how to get on the train already because Ginny was there too. If Ginny had been there to see her brothers off then it wouldn't be too unlikely that Ron had been there to see the twin's off their first and second year.

When Harry had mentioned that to Ron, the boy had told him something that Harry would have never expected. While the rest of the family found muggles odd they were all fascinated by them. Probably because of their dad. Molly on the other hand was dismissive of muggles to the point she was coming dangerously close to a bigot.

Molly considered muggles stupid, odd and dumb. They were something to be pitied because they lacked magic and were thus primitive and not worth any respect or thought at all.

Harry had needed a few days to digest that piece of news. Harry had considered the woman something to akin to a mother. But now that he knew what Ron had told him... He would never respect her the way he did before. Harry dismissed the thought of Ron feeling that way too. While Ron was certainly smart enough to think of a plan like that, he rarely bothered himself to try.

_"Ron can be very smart when he wants to be, but boy that boy is lazy and unmotivated. It's only because he's my friend that he_ doesn't_ know I have an.. agreement with most of my teachers." Harry thought idly. "The only one that really marks me down is that greasy bastard Severus Snape, moron of potions and headless of Slytherin." _Harry snickered.

Professor McGonagall had told him that while his grades during the year were important, as long as he passed his O.W.L.S with the ministry testers, and then his N.E.W.T.S he wouldn't have a problem. As long as he studied in private he could 'pay' to take more tests. Most senior students did that once they graduated and were able to study some in private apparently.

So Harry did that. Officially he was an average student. Unofficially he was first in most of his subjects. Though his knowledge of theory was secondary in his studies because he was mostly 'see and do' type of guy. Harry wanted to succeed after he graduated. Harry didn't want to 'just' succeed either. He wanted to prove beyond any doubt that it were HIS efforts that made him succeed. There couldn't be the slightest doubt for that bastard to deny his efforts. Harry figured that this was the best way to rub it in the bastard's face. Harry would never forgive the potion master for treating him the way he did in class. Nothing could justify that.

Nothing.

Harry had already used the last bit of magic he could do without his wand which was a repair spell. "_Let the Dursley's explain **that** to the insurance agent! In fact, if I use a bit of raw magic to fuse the bars of my window to so they can't be removed very easily... That'll make the agent question them at least."_

Harry had been preparing some form of revenge against the Dursley's. A few potions, a few charmed items that would make their life hell. What goes around comes around after all. A single drop from an ordered potion was all it took for Dudley to feel a surge of hot pain when he thought of something aggressive. Harry knew that he wanted to becoming a boxing champion so Harry wanted to ruin that dream for him.

The potion wasn't exactly legal but it wasn't illegal either. It was a potion that was neither and both. It was old too. The potion was meant to keep slaves in line when even Wizarding England had had them. The potion would make the slave that had ingested the potion feel indescribable pain. The pain would never last too long because the slave couldn't become unconscious.

X

The symbiote had seen enough. If the possibility of having a host with **magic** wasn't good enough then the raw amount of sheer intelligence the symbiote sensed was enough to decide the matter. The only problem was the magic itself.

Would this 'magic' reject it? The symbiote had no way of communicating with it. The symbiote knew it had to make a decision quickly. Then another new factor made itself known. A white angel with wings as Harry jokingly called her at times.

X

When Hedwig arrived she immediately sensed something foreign in the room. Hedwig was a snowy white owl. Having well above average she was blessed with a kind master that truly enjoyed her services. He was never greedy with his treats and truly cared for her. Hedwig was still 'only' an owl though. A magical breed or not she wasn't human so her 'thought' process wasn't human either.

Hedwig immediately sensed something foreign in the room. She didn't know if it was hostile or dangerous but something told her that it might be both or neither to her master. Hedwig launched herself from her perch and carefully put herself on her master's desk.

X

The symbiote sensed the new arrival (Hedwig) just as soon as it was sensed her. The language of the symbiote was primitive but he could communicate with any animal simply because they too were 'primitive' in nature.

The talk between symbiote and owl took several hours. By the end of their talk an answer had been reached. The symbiote would 'merge' with her master. The symbiote wasn't sure what a phoenix was but whatever it was, Hedwig assured him that if it had lied or had ill intent 'he' would deal with him because 'he' had taken a liking to her master.

A phoenix is on a completely different level then a mere owl. They may start like a highly magical 'normal' bird but through their rebirths and their experience and their bonds they had with wizards or witches on occasion, phoenixes tended to be very intelligent.

Hedwig never 'said' that Fawkes had fathered a nest of chicks that were all highly magical. Her youngest was waiting and watching her master to bond with him too. She was too young for the moment but later...

The symbiote allowed itself to exit the rock and entered the pores of the hand that held it.

Harry's magic immediately sensed another threat. It was already containing one parasite, spending a constant third of Harry's magic to restrain it, contain it and keep the parasite under control. Harry's magic was helpless to try and contain a second parasite. Harry's magic observed this second intruder carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, only this second intruder did nothing to try and take over.

Just the opposite. The intruder did what Harry's own magic had failed to do. It began healing and restoring Harry's body.

Harry's magic continued to observe. It did nothing to help but didn't do anything to stop it either. The only thing that it did was give it a subtle nudge to where the first intruder had been contained. If Harry's magic was lucky then the two intruders might destroy each other.

The symbiote was no longer restrained to its own instincts. If it had been intelligent before it was anything sort of godlike genius now. The symbiote now knew that its new host was a male. A young boy in fact, still coming into his own. Since the symbiote now had a gender it could now refer to itself as male as well.

The symbiote could sense that Harry's magic (The name of his host apparently) was doing nothing to aid him. But it wasn't stopping him either. The symbiote used tiny amounts of magic to fuel what he was using to repair Harry's body.

The symbiote continued it's work, repairing Harry's body and optimizing it the best it could. The symbiote could only do so much because Harry was still maturing. After a while, Harry's magic nudged the symbiote in a certain way. It was only then that the symbiote realized that a whole third of Harry's total amount of magic was used to already restrain, contain and keep control of another being that used a being as a host. Only this creature was a parasite.

Once the symbiote realized that he shared his host with his race's sworn enemy; a parasite it immediately attacked the parasite with all of its power it had available. Harry's magic aided the symbiote in assaulting the creature that was leeching a constant amount of magic and was hurting his host at the same time.

The moment that the parasite was destroyed it released a huge amount of information. Knowledge, memories, a whole personality, opinions but more importantly: it released something far more dangerous. It released a HUGE potential for insanity.

Genius and madness were already two sides of the same coin, but add even the slightest touch of insanity to the mix and the madness side would have the slightest advantage.

The symbiote did it's best to contain all the information and absorb most of it on its own. A decent amount still managed to leak through. Already suspecting this, the symbiote could at least make sure that what raw knowledge and information did slip through that it would at least be valuable to his new host.

The symbiote absorbed the knowledge, sorted the useful stuff, discarded that which was useless and sealed up what the symbiote considered 'unknown' or 'dangerous' without further study. It now knew a fair amount about the magical world. The symbiote also realized that it needed to win it's host -Harry's- trust or else it would be removed by force and probably dissected for decades if not centuries by the magical version of scientists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DREAM SEQUENCE - 1**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt confused. He vaguely remembered having a pleasant dream and then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like something had cut the dream short like ending a video tape which was then being replaced by another. The feeling was hard to describe and then just as abruptly the feeling had started, he 'saw' his dream environment. Now normally you don't know that you are dreaming. Because if you know you are dreaming you'll wake up.

Harry was completely aware and felt very uncomfortable. He had heard on the radio once that your dream scape was the place you felt the most comfortable with. Only those that had a lot of experience 'meditating' were able to reach it and they said that sharing this with someone else was extremely intimate and very **very **personal.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the 'mind scape' shifted into a simple room with two comfortable looking chairs. One chair was already occupied by someone (something?) that could have been his twin if he had born with one. At the same time, despite that this person looked identical like himself it was still painfully obvious that it was a fake.

Harry must have stood there for a long time because 'it' broke the silence with a simple greeting.

'Greetings master.'

Harry still couldn't find any words. His thoughts were as chaotic as ever. It seemed he could barely focus at all. It was with supreme effort that Harry focussed everything he had on the conversation with... Whatever the thing that was sitting in the chair was.

'Who and what are you?' Harry demanded. As soon as the words had left his mouth he winced. Not exactly the best thing to say to something that was in his **bloody mind!** But Harry wanted answers and he intended to get them one way or another.

'I am indeed an alien.' The being answered the unasked question. I took the appearance of someone you would feel comfortable with. What appearance is best but the image of yourself? But I can see that I'm making you uncomfortable with my current appearance. Perhaps this one is better. So saying the image changed in that of his best (only) female friend.

"Yes. I come from the meteor that you so stupidly took from its crashing site." The symbiote told Harry. Answering the question before Harry could form it. "Yes the meteor has been my home, no I'm not a criminal, yes the meteor was a prison of sorts but the situation is more complicated then it seems." The symbiote answered the questions that Harry wanted to ask before he could ask them.

"You want to hear my history? Fine. I'll have to give you a shorter version though because my history is a long one. Please don't ask questions until I'm done." Pausing for a moment to make sure that Harry would keep quiet, the symbiote launched into his explanation.

* * *

My race is known in the universe for a trait that is considered highly wanted and dangerous at the same time. We pass our knowledge, experience and all our abilities down to the next generation. Unfortunately, one of our own did some nasty experiments that resulted in a horrible mutation of our race. We destroyed the creator and dumped the experiment on an abandoned planet. Unfortunately, we should have destroyed them because those mutations are taking humans as a host by force and think themselves Gods.

Other races began to fear my people. An alliance was forged by several advanced races which was the followed by a declaration of war. My people did not have a big chunk of the galaxy. But because we have been a space roaming race for centuries it was still larger then the younger races. At first we didn't take the war seriously. We had a large powerful fleet capable of making any attacking starship into scrap metal if they dared to attack us.

Unfortunately, even a ship ten times as advanced and powerful then its enemy will eventually be destroyed if it is outnumbered. The younger races gathered a fleet that was impressive even by our standards. To make a long story short: we lost the war and my race was exiled. We came so close to being extinct. Some of our oldest had been slaughtered. Remember that we pass down all our knowledge to the next generation. This means essentially that a symbiote about to die of old age can spawn a child, which would then inherit all of its parents knowledge, abilities and even some of its experience along with a few traits of the previous host.

We are experts in genetics. We couldn't be anything less. It's in our very nature. We survived the war but we were scattered and divided as a race.

I am very proud to say that I am the spawn of some of the greatest scientific minds in the history of my race. My parent was captured, allowed to spawn a child which was then imprisoned on a asteroid which was then launched into a random direction.

* * *

"That was you I take it?" Harry couldn't resist to ask.

"Precisely." The symbiote agreed. "Now hush. I'm not done yet."

* * *

I had been inhabiting the meteor, spending my time sleeping and experiencing the memories of those before me when I realized I was about to crash into a planet. The chances of surviving entry of any planet is slim. I had resigned myself to death when I could sense the hot fire burning. It wouldn't take long for it to reach the huge stone which would then be destroyed by the fire.

* * *

"You know the rest." The symbiote finished.

"Now that you know some of my history, let me repeat myself from earlier."

'Hello my master?.'

The words seemed to penetrate Harry's thick skull this time around. Harry realized that it was the second time that the alien said hello with him ignoring it the first time and the second- Wait. Why was he called master? _NO! Focus Potter!"_

'Hello!' Harry greeted back quickly.

"My name is Harry. Harry Jay Potter. Don't know what the Jay stands for so I just make a word from a single letter. I'm fourteen, or at least I will be in a few days. I'm really looking forward to-"

Harry tended to babble when he was really, really nervous. Not something that happened easily. Not after facing multiple trolls, weed capable of strangling and eating your corpse, giant chest pieces, a gigantic snake capable of swallowing Hagrid with one bite and creepy soul suckers from hell! Not to be forgotten was the mutated spirit of the murderer of his parents, the youthful version of the same bastard and of course meeting the traitor that told the secret of where his parents were hiding in the first place!

The alien cut through his thoughts with a loud shrill. It stopped Harry's babbling and shattered what focus he had. Harry stumbled back into his dreams ending the conversation for the night.

The alien blinked several times where Harry had been. 'Oops. Hadn't meant to shatter his focus. Darn. Now I need to wait until the next evening.' The alien shrugged. It could afford to wait another night. Then it remembered that his host would forget about everything during the day.

X

Harry had, just like predicted completely forgotten about his dream and went about his day as normal. He noticed a few odd things though. He always knew who was around him. He had noticed a wizard in an invisibility cloak lingering on the street and something told him it wasn't an ally. Dudley had made it his goal to scare him for some reason when his first few attempts failed miserably.

No matter what Dudley tried he kept failing. Think of the coyote as it tries to catch the roadrunner. Endlessly funny with no end in the stubbornness of the poor thing hunting for the roadrunner itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DREAM SEQUENCE - 2  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry found himself in the room again his memories came back to him along with his memories of the past day. Then he realized that he had forgotten about the first experience in the first place.

'Why couldn't I remember the dream I had the other night?' Harry had curiously.

'I shattered your focus by accident. You went back to your dreams. We had just started to introduce ourselves.' The alien reminded him.

'So I'll remind you. We were just getting to introductions. I'm male because you are a male. I could choose to think of myself as a female though. It depends on your preference. I can only make this choice once though. It's because once I think of my self as a certain gender its very difficult to change.'

Harry felt mortified by the thought of having a **girl** with his thoughts. But a part of him was certainly intrigued. He always had wanted a mother figure. Since Molly had disappointed him so. Of course that would mean that any semi-pranks in revenge could be out too. It wasn't like he could give any excuses for his behaviour either.

'HARRY!' The symbiote shrieked. once again shattering the focus of his host.

'DAMN IT!' The symbiote cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DREAM SEQUENCE - 3  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Introductions' The symbiote reminded flatly. 'You were becoming hysterical in your behaviour.' The symbiote continued.

"Why don't we stick with me being just a really close male friend? That way I can still scold you if you are planning to do something stupid, have done something stupid or want to join someone else who is going to do something stupid. Speaking of;

'Have you any idea how **bloody lucky** you are? Space is an **extremely **dangerous place. Radiation isn't uncommon by any means. The only reason the asteroid wasn't radiated is because my... Capturers were kind enough to install equipment that would remove any radiation immediately.

That's ignoring foolishly running into a fire that should've killed you from the heat and smoke alone followed by impossibly shrinking the whole rock and then PUTTING IT IN YOUR BLOODY POCKET!'

Harry winced. He hadn't thought that far. Nor had he really known about the dangers of space.

'You are also lucky that I am a symbiote and not a parasite. In fact, when I merged with you I destroyed a parasite that was inhabiting you. I have no clue what it was taking. I'm sure that you'll be seeing results soon though.

'We'll come back to this subject later. First I want to tell you some things about me. Are you aware of the difference between a symbiote -which is what I am- and a parasite which is what I destroyed when I merged with you?'

'A parasite is something that burrows into a host and takes without giving something in return. A symbiote does the same but the opposite.' Harry half said half asked.

'Not entirely correct but you got most of it.' The symbiote agreed.

'I am currently in the process of merging with you. Normally I would observe my choice for several weeks or preferably even months but I had to make a decision quickly. I have no doubt that a life form like myself is very unusual on this planet. I would be detected, detained and possibly experimented upon. Obviously that's something I want to avoid at all costs. I could commit suicide but that would meant that thousands of years of knowledge and experience would be lost permanently.' The symbiote paused to let that sink in.

'I would normally offer you the choice. You still have one. In fact, you stand to gain way more then I could ever gain at this point.' The symbiote finished with a nod.

'Why?' Harry wanted to know.

'I'm old Harry. Very old. When my species spawns a child it inherits every drop of knowledge with whatever traits it picked up from a host. Technically, I'm not the 'me' I was when I was first spawned thousands of years ago.'

'Wait, what about the thing that originally spawned that err you?'

'That's an easy one.' The alien smiled. That 'me' bonded with a scientist. The me of the time became fascinated with how things worked and things evolved from there. I dare say that if I share all genetic traits of many of the races I had as a host you would be so powerful you would be virtually immortal. A huge lifespan, a powerful healing factor are a few traits I picked up. However something went wrong when I started to merge with you.'

'Oh?'

'I am unable to spawn a new 'me' so to speak. I'm bonding tighter with you then any of my previous hosts and I'm guessing that's because of your magic. In all of my time I never encountered what you call magic. As of right now it will be very difficult to bruise you, let alone actually hurt you. Your body is recovering from the lack of food of your younger life and once you are at your prime you'll begin to age **very slowly**.' The symbiote explained.

'Bu- Wha-'

'But what if I don't want to live a really long life?' Harry exploded. His thoughts going to his parents for a brief moment. It was actually kind of pathetic that the only dead people he looked forward to meet were his parents. A witch and a wizard he could only remember when he met a creature that fed on your craziest and darkest memories.'

The symbiote shrugged. "Wouldn't you want to make your parents proud? Proof that you are Harry Jay Potter and not the boy who lived and all that crap? I can help you with that. I'm a very smart and intelligent being and that's not arrogance speaking either.'

Harry then remembered something from before.

'Wait, you said you had no gender or name. Why don't you have either?'

The symbiote shrugged. 'My race has both genders in our natural forms. We tend to refer to ourselves as the gender of our host. But it has happened that a host wants to have an advisor of the opposite sex. I have had plenty of females as hosts that I can give plenty advice from a female point of view. Though that's pretty much useless since I'm still the same person one way or the other.'

'You'll be male then right?' Harry asked.

'Precisely.' The symbiote agreed.

'What are your advantages and disadvantages then?' Harry abruptly switched topics again.

'I can create weapons made of a material of sorts giving you a virtual endless amount of weapons. I can create your clothes and shift them into any form. Any weapons that you aren't touching destroy themselves after a set amount of time. You can stick to walls and shoot webbing from your hands.'

That sounded scarily familiar.

'I can't belief I'm suggesting this but sort of like spider man?' Harry wanted to know.

The symbiote was quiet for several seconds. 'Similar but still different enough.' The symbiote agreed easily.

Switching topics again rather abruptly, Harry offered a name he thought proper.

'What about Puck? It is supposed to be a name from **English Folklore**. He's supposed to be a trickster similar to Loki from Norse mythology. I thought it fit with you for some reason.'

The symbiote considered it and then gave a short nod. 'Very well then. My name shall be Puck. Tomorrow you shall remember everything that happened now and the previous night with crystal clarity. We can also communicate however.. I would suggest keeping our communication for dreams only. Communicating with me during the day takes concentration. A **lot** of concentration.' The newly named Puck stressed. Until I find an easier way for us to communicate, don't expect an answer beyond what feelings I can share with you. Feelings and possibly a few images along the way.'

* * *

Puck had understated the impact his presence would have on him. Harry began to understand stuff he shouldn't have been able to understand before. Puck was allowing him to absorb knowledge and memories based on stuff he already knew. He would have a stronger base for stuff that he could already do.

Dumping large amounts of information would be a huge mistake. Not only because Harry was still 'only' human but also because it wouldn't help at all. Even if he had every letter of information at his disposal it wouldn't help him squat if he couldn't apply or really understand it.

Harry and Puck had dug up their old school books from both the 'normal' and their magical education. He borrowed the books from Dudley's earlier years so he had some more advanced stuff too. Harry intend to take the books with him to school.

Harry had precious few options available to him. He was thirteen years old, becoming fourteen in a few days. He was still years away from becoming an adult. Harry knew he had a fair amount of gold available to him. But he still needed his O.W.L.S if he wanted to be taken seriously and not be seen as an celebrity trying to take advantage of his fame.

The reminder of the loser from second year was something he himself did not wish to become. The man still hadn't gone passed the potty training stage again. Redirecting his thoughts to more interesting ventures Harry tried to figure out what he could do. What would happen during the next year? Harry knew he wanted to master the use of his strength. While Puck could help him control how much power there was when he was handling something as fragile like a glass, it couldn't help easily if he wanted to punch someone. With the raw power he had available to him, Harry could seriously injure someone if he reacted by instinct.

That's why he had to learn how to control his strength.

"_I wonder if I can rely on the headmaster for this one?"_ Harry asked himself. Harry dismissed the thought immediately. The man was too secretive too his liking. Why the man was focussing on him at times and more specifically that he 'had' to stay with his relatives.

"_I have no relatives as far as I'm concerned.'_ Harry thought darkly. _"I have no aunt. I have no uncle and I most definitely have no cousin. They might as well as dead to me. Tch, who am I kidding? I'm just as stuck with them as they are with me."_

Deciding that the Dursley's weren't worth thinking about, he deciding to enjoy his summer for once. Being able to scare them into obeying him wouldn't be amiss either.

* * *

Harry had decided to decline the invitation from Ron to watch a big Quidditch match when his letter arrived. He wanted time to catch up on his muggle studies. He did not want to be as ignorant as the typical pure blood wizard.

Time skip: last day of the summer. 

One day before September the first.

Harry had ignored all the letters that came per owl. The letters went from sceptical to downright angry. Ron couldn't belief that Harry would want to miss a Quidditch match of this importance. Harry had told Ron and Hermione the truth of why he wanted a nice and quiet summer. Truthfully, the noise at the Weasley's burrow was annoying at times. Peace and quiet was hard to get and Mrs Weasley's mothering could get on his nerves. The only reason he had kept his peace was because he had been a guest. Then there was that little piece that Ron had told him. Harry had no desire to spend time with a bigot.

Mr Weasley had been much nicer. He had known to offer him a bit peace and quiet though he couldn't get away with it most of the time. Harry had underestimated the man by far. He had messed up the words of common muggle worlds like electricity and the like to get Harry's attention. Then the man shared some facts with him that had shaken his world.

There was the fact that Ginny had a really big crush on him and that it went from cute to obsessively scary. Molly wasn't much better. She had gotten it into her head that Harry would marry her little girl. Even if Harry had broken the rule of 'no dating your best friend's sister he wouldn't have been interested in the girl anyway. The few times he had managed a conversation with her had all but confirmed that.

He had been subtle, but Ginny had some seriously outdated idea's. She had been talking that she was 'supposed' to stay at home to take care of home and kids while the man went and earned money. Hermione had been watching that too with wide eyes. Her half forming crush on Ron had been crushed and scattered when she realized that Ron had the same idea's according to Ginny.

Not wanting to belief the girl, she had probed her half crush on the matter. The crush died permanently then and there when Ron confirmed it for her.

"_Ron **could** change I suppose. If he realizes that Hermione wouldn't tolerate those sort of idea's. I don't think he will though. That guy is too stubborn for comfort. Ron might pretend at least to score 'another girl though.  
_

Harry got an amused feeling from Puck and an image of a goal being scored.

Harry snorted in amusement. "_No, not **that** kind of scoring." Harry snickered._ Harry shared the boasts of his best friend when he had scored another girl. His best friend would make his wife a lucky bitch when it came to nightly activities. Harry thought that it was lucky that magical anti pregnancies methods were practically foolproof. otherwise there would be at least another dozen of little red heads running around.

* * *

Puck cackled when he realized that his host had just given him the **best** idea! He would guarantee that his knowledge wouldn't die with him. Puck wanted to make sure that the Potters would be a major player when it came to politics. If Harry had several children, then they could inherit a load of information of him!

* * *

Harry shuddered. Why did he have a feeling that he was about to regret sending that image with his symbiote? Or that he would join the 'game' in scoring?

Harry shuddered again. He had fan girls enough already. He did not want them to drink potions that would guarantee pregnancy...

X

END

X

More then 2.400 words extra by the time I was done editing! I was out of inspiration for chapter 3 so I thought, if I review/edit the first chapter and then the second chapter (which I have yet to start at this point) I might get some new inspiration!

Kingdark

Last edited on 23/06/2012 around 17.00


	2. Going to Hogwart's and Mischief managed?

Chapter 2

The power of a symbiote

Reviewed and edited (again) on 23/06/2012 at 19.08 local Belgium time

START

Because of his 'agreement' with his relatives, Harry had had the best summer he could remember. The Dursley's ignored him like he didn't exist. If they did speak to him that it was painfully formal and polite. His threat of paying them for their 'taking care of him' was enough to scare them this much at least.

For the first time that he had attended Hogwarts, Harry was well on time and had virtually every wagon choice to choose from. Harry choose the last car and made himself comfortable. He locked the door with several spells including a few runes that would only allow it to be opened from his side. Because he wanted to take ancient runes he had began studying them during the summer. The knowledge he had 'inherited' from the parasite had aided him in this. Harry didn't know 'who' it had been and didn't really care. Information was power and Harry was well informed this time around.

Harry fully intended to make up for all the slacking of the previous years, no doubt about it. That didn't mean he hadn't had any fun though. Harry 'convinced' Dudley to teach him how to work a computer and even paid him for it. The threat of retribution when he was seventeen was enough to keep him in line. During the summer he had visited diagon alley, had send a letter to the Weasley's to drop his key off with him and then had allowed himself to spend some money on some extra books.

Harry had send a letter to professor McGonagall that he wanted to drop care for magical creatures and divination. He had told her in the letter that he was already studying hard and that he would not disappoint her. He also mentioned that he wanted to focus on his studies to make up for the slacking of previous years and that he would not play as seeker this year to prove her that he was serious.

The answer had been prompt, acknowledging that she would give him a chance and would arrange for some tutoring to help him catching up. Even with constant studying, you couldn't catch up an entire year of knowledge in just a few weeks.

to see where he was in his studies concerning them.

Hogwart's express en-route to Hogsmeade station  
One third on the way to Scotland

Several people had passed where Harry was doing some last minute reviewing and relaxing. It was probably the last time he would be able to do so in complete silence. He did not want to chance confronting Malfoy nor did he want to talk with Hermione and Ron. Puck had been helping him when he was sleeping. He asked him plenty of questions to see what he had mastered and what not. Puck had for the most part figured out a way to communicate with him.

Of course it helped a lot that Puck could take over while Harry was sleeping for a few hours a night. Harry's body still needed the rest so it couldn't be an entire night. This way, Puck could study the knowledge himself as well as well as making plenty of notes to help both of them. It was when Puck was making notes that he got a vague idea. An idea he told Harry who then helped him to work it out.

Memory_** 01**_

"I have thought of a way to communicate with each other during day time." Puck announced.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Do tell."

"A journal, charmed to have two parts. One part that is actually used for your personal notes and whatever you want to write down that you want to stay personal and another part where my idea comes in. You know that with your permission I can 'take over' right?"

Harry acknowledged that with a nod.

"What I'm thinking of is fairly simple. You could write something down in the second part of the journal that is aimed at me. Then I could answer if I take control over your hand. I admit that it would be slow and clumsy but it would work. At least until you can get a hang of meditation so I can do more then just allow you to feel how I feel and with the occasional image."

Harry considered that for several moments. "That's a good idea I think. I would need to charm it with some heavy protection though. Hermione can be especially curious."

Puck scoffed. "If she knows what's good for her she'll know to back off when you tell her that it's for your private thoughts and note taking."

"That's why you wanted to buy those paper notebooks right?" Harry realized.

"Exactly." Puck agreed. "Parchment is primitive and so are quills. Especially by my standards. I don't get it how the muggleborns around here could stand it. You could write your stuff on paper, then transfigure it into parchment and ask to have it back after the professor looked it over."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Harry wondered privately. Many muggleborn students would slap themselves when they heard Harry's solution through the rumour mill.

Memory end

After visiting the wizarding bank, harry had been told that the money he had available in his vault was what he could access right now. It was the money he would have gotten as his allowance, spending money during Hogwarts as well as money that people had donated for Harry to spend as he pleased.

The Potters were an old family. It meant they were wealthy enough that their children didn't have to work for the rest of their lives and could still live very comfortable. This could happen for generations before any sort of drain would even be noticed. This was mainly because the Potters owned a few successful companies and owned land where they still received rent off.

It was because of this that Harry had decided to spoil himself for once. He had promptly raided several local markets and stores where he bought loads of candy, soda even more candy and more soda. He had bought stuff muggles used for their schooling and several other items.

Harry also bought other stuff for Puck to deal with. Puck had been fascinated by the question why technology wouldn't -couldn't?- work. Having basic equipment with him would allow him to figure out the reason why. Harry had bought several consoles and loads of games to amuse himself with. He hoped that if Puck could figure it out then he might be able to install them in the castle!

He had threatened the Dursley's that for once in his life he wanted to have a Christmas with them and if they knew what was good for them they would make it an enjoyable Christmas with presents and everything to make up for the past twelve years or so. If Dudley got dozens of presents for a single birthday...

"_I sure as hell scared them into doing the proper thing for once."_ Harry thought smugly. The memory of Dudley pissing himself when Puck had shifted Harry into a very scary looking creature. The fact that he had 'shot' knives from his hands, which actually penetrated solid rock was enough to get their attention. Of course the knives dissolved after a few moments.

Even though he wanted to take his schooling seriously, he had no intention of pushing himself too far. The memory of Hermione messing with a time turner to take all the classes was enough to convince himself that relaxation was important too.

So here he was, slumbering just enough that he could talk to Puck, preparing exercises to get himself into top condition, reviewing his spell library and his witty comebacks. Harry wanted to become a magical engineer. It would aid Puck with his own research. It would allow him to built new spells and built new heavily charmed devices to make life easier.

Hogwarts express en-route to Hogsmeade station  
Mid-way there

Harry was nodding away. He and Puck had finished their conversation. Now that it was over with, Harry wanted to sleep for a few hours more. The train journey always exhausted him. He was just falling asleep where he could dream when someone began to bang on his door.

* * *

'BANG BANG BANG'

Harry's eyes snapped opened. In one smooth move he was holding his wand with a curse on his lips ready to be spilled. His brain caught up with his eyes shortly after and Harry realized that he wasn't under attack but someone was banging on his door.

'How rude.' Harry muttered.

Harry undid the runes and the spells then slammed the door open. The person had just raised his fist to bang on the door again when Harry caught his fist midway.

"There better be a very good reason why you are banging on that door like some barbarian." Harry hissed.

The person, a Hufflepuf prefect if his badge was any indication was staring at Harry like he had never seen him before.

'ehm' The boy muttered.

"Kindly **don't** bother me again unless the train is under imminent attack or we are all about to die." Harry continued.

"I have had a very exhausting summer and I don't need anyone disturbing me when I finally can get a few hours **undisturbed** sleep!" Having finished his improvised rant, Harry slammed the door shut.

'Scary.' The prefect muttered.

"You aren't supposed to lock your compartment door." The prefect said to the closed door. There was no way he was about to knock again.

The door slammed open. Apparently he boy had been listening

"The train is charmed to add another train car as needed. It says so in several books on the history of Hogwarts." Harry sneered.

"Now, if that's all I'm going back in." Harry allowed himself a brief arrogant smirk before he closed the door back on the prefect's face and closed it again with the same spells but different runes.

The prefect, one Cedric Diggory stared at the door and tried several more spells to figure out how to open it. Nothing he tried worked. 'I'm going to get some Ravenclaw reinforcements.' He muttered to himself.

Cedric turned and left. Had he been a few seconds slower he would have seen the door vanish before his very eyes. This was thanks to a nifty illusion rune reinforced with a notice me not charm on top of several locking and sealing charms. By the time Cedric had turned away he had already forgotten about his plans and decided to try and get himself some big ravenclaw points this year no matter what it would take.

_**Hogsmeade station**_

Harry cast a few spells on himself to make people ignore him for the most part. He doubted it would work on Ron or Hermione because they would most likely be very anxious to talk to him. Demanding answers would be more likely but he didn't want to jump to conclusions before he had all the facts. He _had_ ignored them after all. They hadn't done anything wrong. So demanding answers from him was not exactly unexpected.

Harry thought back to the time he had adopted Dobby because of the book he had read.

* * *

Harry remembered reading an older book that described house elves and their history. The origin of house elves was something he could never have imagined. The original house elves were cursed wizards and witches that had committed unforgivable crimes. It was because of them that muggles had began to burn witches and wizard's on the stake.

The descendants of these house elves were innocent for the most part. The book speculated that if a house elf was freed and or respected by a wizard or witch then this house elf would slowly become more powerful until it could break the curse of it's race. The book theorised that if this happened then the house elf could possibly become one of the most powerful magically creatures of the age.

This was actually the reason why house elves were forbidden to carry wands. It was feared that this could break the curse. The book also advised that if a house elf took a liking to you, to ask the elf if it wanted to serve your family. Working house elves were happy house elves, especially if they were treated properly and actually liked your family. It was when he had read this chapter that Harry had decided to see if Dobby would answer him.

Memory _**02**_

'Dobby?' Harry tried. He waited to see if there would be the tell tale sound of an elf popping in but there was no such thing.

Harry frowned and reread the chapter. 'Oh;' Harry muttered.

'When calling for a house elf, free or not, be very firm when you call for him. This only works because the name of the elf in question can be mentioned in a conversation. So when summoning the elf, be very sure to focus on your need to have him or her appear before you.' Harry read out loud.

'Dobby!' Harry tried again. No effect.

'**Dobby!'** Harry tried again, this time he felt his very voice changing when he accidentally pushed some magic into his voice.

'POP'

'Harry Potter sir is wanting Dobby?' The elf questioned.

Harry had to suppress a grin when he watched the little creature before him.

"'I did call for you." Harry agreed. "I wanted to know if you want to work for my family. For now, that's me alone of course since there are no other Potter's alive.."

Dobby watched the wizard he respected with wide eyes. He had never thought that he would actually ask him!

'Dobby would like that Harry Potter sir." The elf agreed.

'Fantastic' Harry exclaimed with a grin. "Is there anything special I need to do?"

"Harry Potter sir simply needs to say that he wants Dobby to work for his family and then mention the bond. Dobby's magic will do the rest."

Harry shrugged. "Will you Dobby the house elf, work for me and my family, never betray it's secrets and serve loyally? If so then I would welcome your bond into my family with open arms."

Dobby's eyes widened and immediately after a bright glow engulfed him. When the bright glow grew dimmer and disappeared altogether, Dobby was wearing what human servants would wear.

'Dobby feels...' The elf muttered. Then frowned.

"I never felt this strong before..." Then he paused. "How do you wish for me to call you Harry Potter sir?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but then stopped. "You may refer to me as Harry in private, but in public or with people I haven't cleared just call me sir or master depending on the people I'm with. Is that okay?" Harry asked seriously.

"Dobby can- I mean I can agree to that sir. I don't feel comfortable to call you Harry though. Every time I try my magic seems to... I don't know... It doesn't hurt really but I feel uncomfortable calling you Harry even in private."

Harry shrugged. "Refer to me as 'sir' then." Harry shrugged.

"Say, do you realize that you are talking differently?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Dobby... I mean..." The house elf trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Before, thinking was hard. Following orders was easy, almost like it rewarded me for following orders. Talking was even harder even among other elves." Dobby shook his head.

"It is like Dobby has been dreaming for a long time and now Dobby is waking up."

"Can you do your magic in here Dobby? I don't want to receive a message from the ministry after all. Not like my second year at least."

Dobby looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I can make sure that my magic won't get you in trouble sir. I was trying to get you in trouble at the time so I tried to make my magic appear similar to yours. I'm sorry about that sir. Should I punish myself for it?"

Dobby seemed to harden himself for the answer.

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed. "There are other ways to punish a servant that doesn't include pain. You were trying to help me so I don't see a need to punish you for it. I don't want you to punish yourself. Ever. If you think you did something that requires that you punish yourself with pain then come to me first. Do you understand me Dobby?" Harry demanded.

"Yes master!" Dobby said quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't call me master if you don't want to. I need someone to clean and take care of me. That's you. I would prefer to have a happy relationship with you and not a relation like master and slave. Why don't you see if you can find places that employ butlers to see what I'm talking about? Those are muggle servants. They don't call their employers master and if they do it is often more out of genuine respect."

"Dobby will do that. I will be leaving now." The elf said quickly. "Dobby will be able to hear master Harry if he calls for him." With that said, Dobby left with a POP.

Memory End

"Dobby, please put my stuff into my dorm once we arrive would you? Make sure that the Hogwarts elves know about you though. I don't want any trouble with them." Harry muttered.

Harry felt a vague feeling of acknowledgement that was different from Puck.

Harry remembered that when he did a few chores at the Dursley's to amuse himself with, they tended to do themselves very quickly. Literally. Dobby had taken insult that he wanted to do chores. Harry let the elf get away with it. Though he did cook his own meals every now and then. Harry actually enjoyed cooking. Harry found it especially funny when his aunt was cleaning and it just didn't seem to do anything.

When they -the Dursley's- realized that Harry had a magical servant working for him, someone that was capable of doing magic without getting a letter, magic that was capable of slamming Vernon into a wall they had become even more polite then before.

Hogsmeade station

Harry watched as his stuff vanished from the compartment then exited it. His charms made people ignore him for the most part if they didn't know him well or if their need to talk to him didn't overpower the charm to ignore him. Puck assisted him with his robes for a bit though. They appeared the robes of a Ravenclaw. Harry would visit the bathroom before entering the great hall and would then appear in the right colours.

"_I wonder if anyone would notice an extra raven?"_ Harry felt his mischievous side insisting that he try it out.

"_It isn't exactly a prank."_ Harry reasoned. "_I wonder if I could actually get into Ravenclaw tower?"_ The very thought amused him a lot so he decided to try. If only for the amusement factor.

Decision made, Harry hitched a ride with the couches that would bring him to the castle.

"_It's good to be home."_ Harry thought with a smirk.

END


	3. Duel between Titans! Snape vs Flitwick

Kingdark:

Minor changes:

Ron & Ginny are a twin instead of being born a year apart. The changes will be made apparent later.

Let's get going!

START

X

Date: September 1 - Just before the sorting song

Location: Great Hall Hogwarts

X

Harry calmly followed the Ravenclaws and found himself a comfortable place to sit. The other ravenclaws looked at him oddly but still ignored him for the most part.

"Hello Harry, are the Wrackspurt's bothering you?" Luna Lovegood asked him calmly. Harry just smirked. "No. Not at all. I just felt to wear Ravenclaw robes for a change. That, and I want to see if I can get into the Ravenclaw tower. I'm curious if I can get that far."

"Should I change my robes into that of a Gryffindor then?" The blonde asked idly.

"Nah, you shouldn't bother with that." Harry told her. I know I can get in trouble for it though I doubt it. It's just a harmless joke."

Luna shrugged. "Did you know that there is a rule for us ravens not to date outside our own house until fourth year?" Luna asked Harry idly. Like she was discussing the weather. Harry had been interested in Luna for a while but he hadn't expected her to act like that. After all, alien symbiote or not Harry still was a clueless teenager for the most part. Ancient symbiote notwithstanding.

'Wha?' Harry sputtered and couldn't get a single word out.

"Since you sorted yourself into Ravenclaw and since you are in your fourth year..." Luna trailed off to let that sink in.

Harry opened his mouth several times to try and say something but failed miserably.

"It is said that silence after asking a question is often accepted as agreement, is that the same for you?" Luna asked calmly.

"I think you broke him dear." Cho Chang offered.

"I would agree if I were of you _mister Potter."_ The girl informed him. "You'd make a cute couple."

Harry's crush on Cho crashed and burned at that moment. Though his feelings for her were most definitely a crush it still hurt realizing that the girl your were crushing on thought you would make a cute couple with another girl. It meant that she didn't even consider you. At all.

"You know what? Why not. I don't see why a cute girl like you would want to be with me but-" Harry was cut off when Luna proved herself again very eccentric. Luna had launched herself into Harry's lap and had given him a very thorough kiss.

"There's more where that came from Harry." The girl whispered in his ear.

Harry just groaned. "_Cold shower, here I come."_ The boy thought to himself.

"H-how about a date tomorrow? A long walk around the lake with a picnic at the end? We could have something to eat and everything!"

"It's a date then!" Luna exclaimed with excitement.

Harry blinked several times, opened his mouth to say something when everything quieted because the first years had just entered.

Harry wanted to say something back when every Ravenclaw near him hushed him.

Puck made his opinion known with a strong feel of amusement.

"_Yhea, yhea laugh it up you... You... damn it, I can't even figure out a good insult!"_ Puck made his opinion very clear with the smugness absolutely radiating from him.

'Stupid symbiote' Harry muttered to himself.

One song later, and a few dozen little brats later...

Professor Flitwick left teacher's table to the Ravenclaw table. His ravens noticed him immediately but when he smiled at them and made the universal gesture for continue as you were, they relaxed and continued with what they were doing. Flitwick had drunk a light alcoholic drink. Unfortunately for him he had never been confronted with how easily trouble found Harry Jay Potter.

"-So I told him-" Harry stopped talking immediately. when he noticed a professor standing behind him.

"Oh nuts. I've been caught already? I suppose I should've known I could never have gotten into Ravenclaw tower in the first place." The boy muttered to himself but Flitwick still heard it loud and clear.

"I didn't know you were a secret Ravenclaw mister Potter." The man announced. "Were you sorted in my house but everyone forgot about it?"

"Yhea, yhea laugh it up." The boy retorted immediately. 'err' The boy said immediately after. His mouth had engaged before his brain could tell what words it should speak. You didn't banter with a professor. It was commonly known that they had no sense of humour. Teaching had drained it out of them for sure.

"I'm glad to see that you have a sense of humour." The professor told him. Nevertheless, this means I shan't be giving you any points in your next class with me. I'm sure that's punishment enough isn't it?"

Flitwick watched the boy work it out and quicker then he had expected the boy made an 'oh' sound.

'H_a! He figured it out. I knew he couldn't be as stupid as he was pretending to be!"_

"But professor that's unfair! Harry doesn't know anything about Ravenclaw's spoken or unspoken rule! Aren't all of us suppose to get a warning? In fact, I thought it was a warning every year, that means Harry should have three minus this one!" Luna protested immediately.

Flitwick just smirked. "You've got one heck of a girlfriend mister Potter. Too bad she wasn't in on any of the.. err-" The professor cut himself off. The boy wasn't supposed to know about the bets concerning his non existent love life.

"You mean the bets regarding his first girlfriend professor?" The girl asked innocently. "Since I wasn't on the list the bets are pointless now anyway." The girl pointed out logically.

Flitwick could see the boy getting angry. He didn't blame him. He sure didn't want to be talked about and if he were talked about then certainly not about his love life. Or the lack of that.

"Leaning in closer, how about a bribe of fifty points for Gryffindor so you won't make a stink about this?" The charm's professor asked quickly.

Flitwick watched the boy frown. "How about a pass into the restricted library instead?" The boy countered calmly.

'Cheeky bugger!' The charm's professor thought.

Two could play that game though.

"A pass into the library for a single month and twenty points in exchange for keeping your mouth shut!" The professor bargained. _"Those charms and runes the boy placed sure do their work. Nobody is even paying attention much. Well, except my ravens of course."_

"No way!" Harry retorted. "Don't care much for points any more. "Access to the library until the first holidays."

Flitwick could barely suppress his excitement. Finally there was a student that was willing to bargain! Maybe his plan for a black market of house points, free detention passes and library access would finally lift off?

"Fine then." The charm's professor sighed. "Don't think I will admit defeat next time though.

"That's okay sir. The joke's over now that you at least put a little attention on me. Besides, I don't know how long my runes and charms will be able to keep functioning because of all the stress they are under at the moment _because_ of all the attention you are putting me." Harry explained.

Flitwick looked at the boy carefully. "Are you telling me you know how well they are doing? Your charms and runes I mean. Or is it only one of them or both?

'err'

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about professor." Harry admitted.

"You were talking about the stress they are under mister Potter." Flitwick answered calmly.

"Yes? So? I created them myself so I know roughly how much it takes before they fail. I can sense the runes drawing more magic from both the air and myself in an effort to keep working so logically that means they are under a lot of stress because I kept a situation where they could come under pressure in mind."

Flitwick frowned again. "I thought that this would be your first year taking runes? Even with a lot of studying it is very hard to catch up on a year of runes classes."

Harry shrugged. "I'm a quick study when I put my mind behind it. Something happened last year that convinced me to get serious about my classes." Harry held up a hand. "Please. I don't want to talk about this any more. Besides, my runes and charms will give in any moment now like"... "Now!"

There was a weak glow and the runes Harry had used and crafted on his glowing flashed before fading away. Harry and the professor hadn't been talking so long that the feast was even mid way. So seeing a professor missing from the table and at the ravenclaw's table with what looked to be Harry Potter was cause enough for everyone to shut up for a few moments.

Harry ignored the silence though. "Why was it that you could see through my runes and charms besides Luna when nobody else could?" Harry asked in the silence.

"Why don't you tell me what you think?" The professor offered. It wasn't often that an amateur student could modify a spell in combination with some runes after all.

"Honestly?" Harry asked. "I'm guessing it's because of your... err Heritage so to speak."

"My heritage eh?" The professor repeated with a touch of amusement. "That's putting it politely. Very well then. Twenty points to Ravenclaw for your runes and charms." The professor said calmly.

When Harry opened his mouth, the charm's professor interrupted him. "Who's robes are you wearing mister Potter?" The man asked mischievously.

"Touché." The boy muttered.

"I suppose I could still let you have your fun, though I suppose there isn't much point any more now is there?" The charm's professor offered.

"No." Harry sighed. "There isn't."

"I wonder how long it'll take before the rest stop staring at us like a train about to crash. You want to look away but you can't bring yourself too." Flitwick mused.

"Care to make a bet it won't be taking much longer?" Harry asked with a touch of mischief.

"Oh? You do realize I should take points from Gryffindor for trying to make a bet with a professor don't you?"

'Ah ah aah!' Harry smirked. Wiggling his finger from left to right.

"Who's robe am I wearing?" Harry asked with a wide smirk, momentarily forgetting the rest of the great hall.

The professor opened his mouth several times until he finally began laughing.

"Touché' Right back at you!" The man snickered between laughs.

Harry wondered absently why the man was acting so... Free. It was then that the finally recognized the smell.

"_Oh boy, the man is at least a little drunk and I only realize now. Wait, does he realize that himself?"_ Harry wondered curiously.

"_I better try and nudge him back to the teacher's table. I don't want to get in trouble for taking advantage of a drunk man after all. I knew that heritage remark should have gotten a bigger reaction then what I got!"_ Harry thought.

"_The question is, how do I do so without making a scene?"_ Harry didn't have a chance to do anything though. His most hated teachers had stalked to the Ravenclaw table.

"POTTER! What are you doing at the Ravenclaw table? Do you think you are-" The professor's mouth kept moving but no sounds came out. It didn't take long for Snape to notice it.

The man instantly glared at his most hated student. It had been an unsolved answer whether the point counters could go in the negative. It was also clear that silenced or not, points could still be given or taken as proven by the fact that Gryffindor lost a hundred points. Oddly enough, the counter immediately went back up to a hundred points above zero which was then removed again to beneath zero.

No student could believe their eyes that Snape and Flitwick were taking and giving points with more and higher numbers until they became absurdly high.

'ENOUGH ALREADY' Flitwick shouted eventually. "Why have you interrupted my conversation with mister Potter? If I had wanted to punish mister Potter for his harmless joke, I would have done so. As it is there is on true rule that you can't sit with a friend of another house!"

Snape sneered at the charms professor. The potions professor flicked his own wand, undoing the silencing charm on him and changing the charm's professor into wearing something you would think a toddler would wear. Wizarding toddler or muggle, the appearance was still rather cute if very bizarre.

For the first time in a very long time Flitwick felt his temper get the best of him. Flitwick's appearance became more feral as a result.

"Duel. NOW!" The professor snarled. Professor Snape simply sneered back at him. Both moved promptly to the middle of the great hall, completely ignoring everyone else. Hogwarts itself interfered with a powerful shield.

'NO LETHAL CURSES. DUEL WILL CONTINUE UNTIL ONE GIVES UP OR IS UNCONSCIOUS'

Both men had no need for an official start. Chaos erupted as first years hastily ran for cover, protected by seventh years and sixth years. Harry felt a very strong sense of smugness and satisfaction from his little symbiote.

"_Are **you** responsible for... THAT?"_ Harry demanded silently.

The only feeling that Puck returned was that of satisfaction, smugness and a vague image of something that deserved what they got.

Before the duel could get out of hand, Dumbledore showed why he was known as one of the most powerful wizards of the age.

The headmaster was watching the duel calmly. There was nothing he could do. The only time he could interfere was when dangerous spells were used. It was why he was watching so closely. Unfortunately for a disguised death eater thought death, he made his dramatic entry just a bit too soon.

The disguised death eater had no idea about the duel so when the doors of the great hall slammed open and he saw several spells heading his way he reacted the way any threatened death eater would react. He react by force. What he didn't know was that all spells would be stopped by the duelling shields that Hogwarts provided and kept powered up.

There is no real penalty for interrupting a duel if you don't know it was happening in the first place. However, the real Alastor Moody, no matter how paranoid the man was claimed to be, would never have used such dangerous spells that were meant to cause massive amounts of damage to the human body.

The spells of the disguised death eater were safely absorbed by the duelling shield. Other spells from other students knocked the man out old, disarmed him and tied him up real tight. There was no way the man would wake up before his potion would be wearing off.

The headmaster made a mental note to scold the auror for using such force later. He decided that his two teachers could finish their argument elsewhere later. Much later. Too bad for him that he forgot about two tiny but very important little details.

Severus Snape, known for his knowledge of both the dark arts and how to defend against them AND supposedly double spy.

Fillius Flitwick, such a skilled duellist he was asked politely to quit because he kept hospitalizing his opposition.

Neither were using only a single wand...

'Expelliarmus!' The wands of potion master and charms professor were ripped from their hands into that of the headmaster. Of course, considering that Snape was a spy and the charms professor an old duelling champion neither relied on just one wand.

In a show of short cooperation, both men retaliated swiftly as two experienced duellists only could. They drew their secondary wands and fired both a stunning spell, a disarming spell, a spell to tie Dumbledore up and a petrifying spell respectively. This happened so quickly that Dumbledore had no time to react before he was knocked out cold and his wand was ripped out of his hands towards the person that had fired the disarming spell in the first place.

The spell fire was getting out of control real fast, so Hogwarts itself had no choice but to interfere.

'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! CEASE YOUR CASTING IMMEDIATELY OR BE REMOVED FROM THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY!'

An internal wave of power removed and undid all spell effects of all professors except that of the disguised death eater who had lost his disguise by now. That was the only reason why Hogwarts left the man alone. Alastor was registered as a professor. This fake was not.

Dumbledore woke up shortly after and realized immediately that he had lost control of the elder wand. _"There's no need to panic. I can just use my old wand, disarm whoever has the elder wand and it'll be in my possession again."_ Dumbledore reassured himself.

Dumbledore focussed his attention on the student population who were still in the process of trying to figure out what just happened. As soon as he started talking they stopped talking immediately. Dumbledore's show of power was enough to remind them why he was known as one of the strongest wizards of Europe.

"All students are to go to their common rooms immediately. No student is allowed outside their dorms."

"NOW MOVE IT ALREADY!" Dumbledore barked.

Nobody, not even the Slytherin's dared to express so much as a sneer. Every student scrambled to obey the man's order.

As an afterthought the man added. "Anyone who thinks he can get away with a prank, or a joke will get expelled. No exceptions. Food will be brought to you by the house elves. Spread the word." The Weasley twins paled and stopped mid step.

"Professor sir." They said in stereo. "I'm afraid that we already prepared a prank." One twin admitted. "Did the initial preparations last year in fact." The other twin added.

Dumbledore pinched his nose. The great hall had emptied already. "Delay the prank, if that's not possible then undo it. If THAT is not possible... Consider yourself in attention for the next three months with Filch. I'm sure that's a good reason to make sure you either undo it or delay it now won't it?" Dumbledore told them.

The twins paled even more. "We can't stop or delay the prank sir. It took us the entire previous year to prepare this joke." Fred told him.

Dumbledore growled but he wasn't angry enough to forget that the twins had nothing to do with this.

"Write what the prank is supposed to do down and ask an elf to deliver it to me. I want that letter tonight. Summarize it enough so I know what it'll do if you think you have too little time." The professor closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "Go straight to your common rooms. Hogwarts will make sure that no stairs or other tricks will be in your way. You are dismissed gentlemen."

Fred and George couldn't leave quickly enough.

Now that the children were dealt with, Dumbledore could focus on the two wannabe duellists.

"Professor's Snape and Flitwick. My office. NOW!"

Both men winced.

"I wonder what came over me?" The charms professor muttered. Neither man considered even for a moment that Harry Potter could be responsible. Note even Snape. A bigoted bastard he may be, stupid he was not. Inducing aggressive behaviour on the fly in two experienced duellists was not within a fourteen year old power.

X

Sunday, September 3 - Date with Luna.

Location: the black lake near Hogwarts

X

Harry and Luna had been unable to go around the lake the previous day. The chaos of the evening feast on Friday had consequences that not only took the rest of that evening but also the whole Saturday. Breakfast and lunch had been eaten in the common rooms. It was only with the evening meal that the students were able to eat in the great hall again.

X

Memory:

Saturday, September 2 - Evening meal.

Great hall.

The headmaster stood up and called for attention. "I'm sure all of you will be delighted to know that, as an apology that the whole Saturday was wasted, Monday will be a free day for you too." The man paused as the student population made sure to make their appreciation known.

"Yes, yes. I was supposed to have told you a few things, but well, I lost my wand and you know, I can hardly do my favourite canon ball charm to get some attention if I no longer have it correct?" Frowning as his attempt at some humour failed, the man coughed and continued.

"It is my pleasure to announce that I have hired one of the hero's of the last war against Voldemort to teach all of you defence against the dark arts. Alastor Moody has agreed to share his experience with the next generation and teach all of you 'constant vigilance' The headmaster paused, turned to a place that was empty. "There, are you happy now?"

Harry, who had been hiding as a Hufflepuff his time, asked the one next to him if the headmaster had lost it for real now. Harry had been hushed again though.

The empty spotted rippled and a man appeared out of nowhere. "You weren't supposed to talk to me Albus!" The man had said rather angrily. "Now get on with it. I'm getting twitch with this many unknown wands around."

The headmaster had coughed again. "Quit right." The man had muttered.

"I'm proud to say that the infamous tri-wizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. Some of you might know the details of it, so I'm counting on you to inform your classmates of the details. This means unfortunately that the '_official' _Quidditch tournament between houses will be cancelled this year." The headmaster had stressed the word official. There wasn't much more the man could do besides that.

There will be an impartial judge that will choose the champion of Hogwarts and two foreign schools that will visit with their whole student population. For the first time in centuries, Hogwarts will be using her full potential once more!'

One of the ravenclaw's raised her hand to try and get the attention of the headmaster. "Yes, miss Patil?"

"What do you mean by that headmaster?" The girl asked politely.

The headmaster shrugged. "Hogwarts is using barely thirty percent of her full potential. We have some of the lowest student population in decades if not centuries. This is mostly because of the war during the forties and the war against the dark wizard known as Voldemort. The two of them combined wiped out nearly sixty percent of the British magical families. But it was Voldemort who wiped out a great deal of pure blood families. Mostly because they refused to side with them or were neutral."

The rest of the evening went by normally.

X

Memory end

X

X

Sunday, September 3 - Date with Luna.

Location: the black lake near Hogwarts

"So you hid as a Hufflepuff yesterday?" Luna asked curiously.

'Yes.' Harry agreed. "Nobody noticed and it was actually a big risk. It was one of those 'do before your brain can engage' kind of things." Harry admitted.

"Then you were very lucky." Luna told him seriously. "It was only because the disguised death eater that you got away with it."

"_Disguised death eater?"_ Harry wondered.

'Luna?' Harry asked, confused.

"Never mind Harry." The girl said quickly.

"Are you sure? Harry asked.

"I'm very sure." Luna nodded. "Don't worry about it okay?"

The young couple continued their walk very slowly and chatted about inconsequential things. Eventually they reached Harry's secret spot where he went to if he wanted to be alone. Not even Ron or Hermione knew about it.

"Please don't tell anyone about this spot." Harry asked Luna. "It's one of the very few locations where I can go to think when I want to be alone. Not even Hermione or Ron know about it you know." Harry said to her.

"I won't, I promise." Luna murmured. "This place is beautiful."

"Yhea, I know. I think that even in the last few decades only a handful of people ever discovered this place."

Harry had led Luna into what appeared to be a hole in the ground. It was actually an underground cave.

"I have explored this place somewhat but I don't dare to go too far because it's very easy to get lost. I nearly did last year. It's the first time since that happened I came here again. I have explored a few things though." Harry turned to Luna and looked very serious.

"I want you to promise me that you won't wander away. This place is absolutely HUGE and complicated."

Luna turned her head sideways. "How do you know?"

"Because..." Harry sighed. "Because I used that spell that Malfoy used during my second year with that duelling disaster. It conjures a snake. I then asked it to explore and tell me how far it went. I told it that I would leave and return the next day so it would have time enough to get back. I bribed it with a few juicy rabbits to make sure it would do what I told it to do." Harry explained.

"And?" Luna asked curiously.

"I returned every day but never saw the snake again until a week later. The snake told me that it got lost and that it was only because it could sense me that it didn't get lost completely. It warned me to be very careful because it had sensed several old predators. It couldn't tell me anything more then that. Of course it did tell me that as long that I stayed close to the exit, the predators would leave me alone. It's territory is further in."

The young couple had sat down to enjoy the scenery while keeping a close eye on their surroundings. As soon as Harry had finished his story, it had ruined the mood.

"I ruined the mood didn't I?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Luna didn't react for a few moments until she nodded. "You did." she agreed. "But you only told me to warn me and to keep me aware of the danger so I don't really mind. I'm getting nervous though so why don't we leave?"

Harry sighed. "Very well then. I don't suppose you would be willing to come back don't you?"

"Later." Luna agreed. "I want to do some research and try to figure out what this predator might be and then I want to update my spell library to make sure I have an adequate defence against it."

Harry snorted, then snickered. Eventually, he couldn't help himself and burst into laughter. "That's typical Ravenclaw behaviour." The younger boy snickered. "Okay, let's go then. We were supposed to get something to eat here but I made myself nervous with my own story. I have another location in mind where we can get something to eat too!"

Harry thought back to when he had originally met Luna. He had met her for the first time when he had visited the Weasley's during the summer before his second year. He had been intrigued by the eccentric girl but hadn't been able to talk to her much. He had tried to talk to her a few times during his second and third year but various circumstances somehow stopped him from talking to her. Now he had finally managed to talk to her! Luna had a great taste of humour, was smarter then you would think because of her eccentric tendencies.

Consequences

Albus had discovered that 'his friend' had actually been a death eater in disguise. The man had been caught and transferred into one of the dungeons of Hogwarts. Albus had questioned the man with truth serum and realized that he had a choice. He could make it known that a ministry official was under imperious and that the dark lord Voldemort was making a new attempt in getting a body. Or he could ask the real Alastor moody to force the cup in revealing Harry's name.

It had been a very difficult decision to make. Every decision would have political and even international consequences. Could he fore Harry, a fourteen year old boy to participate in a tournament that was designed for seventh years? Could he actually ask the other headmaster and headmistress to join his meddling? If it could destroy the dark lord by getting him an inferior body wouldn't it be worth it?

The headmaster had no choice. He would have to tell Harry. The headmaster had made far too many bad choices lately to make these on his own. The least he could do was ask Harry if he wanted to work with him.

The headmaster summoned an elf and told it to find Harry and ask him to join him in his office, the password being 'chocolate'

X

END

X

This was mostly character development and my attempt to make things different from canon. I'm wiling to answer the question (many?) of you will have. How was Puck able to make both professor's so aggressive?

The answer lies with the primitive nature of a human. Puck is a symbiote with centuries of knowledge and experience. It can make Harry more threatening and make him appear 'Alpha'

Snape and Fillius 'sensed' this though they weren't aware of it and wanted to make themselves appear 'not weak' by attacking each other.

I'm not sure if I have explained that right so I hope you get what I mean.

Kingdark


	4. The Hunt Of HJP Betrayed by Fawkes!

Kingdark: Let's get this show on the road!

**The hunt for Harry Potter**

START

_Last time..._

We were introduced to Harry's secret spot for some peace and quiet.

A hint of an unknown predator in those underground unknown caves, starting from Harry's hiding spot!

A hint of a Luna/Harry pairing.

X

Date: September Monday 4

Location: Somewhere at Hogwarts

X

The confrontation between friends!

Harry had managed to hide himself from his friends for several days already. His friends had gotten the hint though and had begun paying close attention for unknown other house students. Of course that's when he hid himself as a younger Gryffindor.

Harry managed to exit the common room straight before Ron's and Hermione's eyes.

Harry snickered. "_I can't remember ever having so much fun, messing with my friends like this."_ He snickered. Of course, the longer he managed to extend the confrontation, the angrier his friends would become. When classes would start the next day, Harry would have no choice but to do the confrontation then. Better do it now under controlled circumstances then in the public.

So he had send a note with Hedwig to Hermione.

_Heya all!_

_I'm having a lot of fun messing with you all, so I'm challenging you to catch me! You may use every advantage you have available to you, and every lion willing to work with you. The goal is to catch me of course; The winner.. Well, the winner gets to chew me out first! Of course, there might be something extra for the one that catches me.. _

_I'm not going to make this easy though._

_So basically, the only rule is no using spells that does permanent damage and of course, recruiting the professors are out 'cause I already recruited them! The time limit is until curfew tonight, if you haven't caught me by then, I get braggers right I managed to avoid the **whole** school! Spread the word and let's see how good you guys think you are!_

_Catch me if you can!_

_Harry_

Harry snickered again. They could never have guessed that he had been watching their reaction as they had been reading the letter. Nor could they have known he had already a spy working for him. Little Colin Creevy was very interesting in that. Those pictures that Colin took were worth the money!

Harry ducked into a secret passageway and came out looking as a first year of Slytherin.

Now he only had to make a few professor's into his allies.

A few hours later, Harry had managed to convince most of the teachers into neutrality. Of course, the one surprise was Snape. Instead of remaining neutral the man declared that he would join his enemy. In other words he would help his friends track him down.

Talking about bad luck!

Then there was his secret ace in the hole. Harry had begged Fawkes to help him out. Eventually the bird had agreed to come and transport him away.

A few hours later, Harry was getting worried. The whole school was getting into the whole Potter hunting thing. They had already stopped him from hiding as a student. Hiding as a professor didn't work any more either.

The only advantage he had now were his spells, runes and of course his ability to stick to the ceiling. Few wizards ever bothered to look up!

Eventually Harry was caught in a corner. Since it was nearly curfew, Harry decided to let himself get caught and call for Fawkes just as they would confront him.

Harry could only just control his smirk.

Ten minutes later, just when they were dragging his ass in the great hall, Harry called for Fawkes, who came, flamed him out and deposited him on the teacher's table.

Harry blinked several times. '?'

"Harry glared at the fire bird who seemed very proud about himself. The headmaster also smiled at Harry. "It seems that I caught you didn't I mister Potter?" The man asked mischievously.

"I suppose you did sir. So what now?"

The great hall, who had most of the student population in it, save the first and second years since their curfew was much earlier, had almost erupted in chaos when Fawkes appeared. That chaos was ended when the fire bird appeared in the great hall again, only this time it was at the teachers table.

"Why don't you explain why you avoided your friends?" The man suggested. Harry shrugged. "No reason really. I didn't feel being nagged about why I didn't join them this summer or why I wanted some peace and quiet for a change."

Harry could see that the Weasley twin were confused for several moments until they got what he meant.

"No offence to the Weasley's, but you can't get a moment of peace and quiet at the Burrow and that's all I'm saying on that subject."

"What about Hermione?" The headmaster asked calmly.

Harry shrugged again. "Do I have to answer that in front of everyone? I never meant to ruin my friendship with them you know. I just wanted to mess with them a little."

Deciding that enough was enough the headmaster nodded to himself. "Okay, everyone. Fun's over. Go to your common room and you mister Potter will have a detention tomorrow with me."

X

END

X

This isn't exactly a full chapter but was more meant as a filler and meant to make you smile at least. I haven't decided whether I will bash certain characters or not. I've never seen the point in doing so except to show your dislike of certain characters. I've been told that I came very close in bashing the headmaster, though I don't see it that way.

The headmaster reactions and thoughts were based on the situation itself. Try and put yourself in his position for a moment. You caught a supposedly dead death eater. A death eater you questioned under truth serum who then revealed that a ministry official is under imperious, lord Voldemort was trying to get his body back. Only when the man has a body can he be destroyed. NO SOUL PIECES IN THIS STORY.

Despite what Puck found, that was not a piece of voldemort's soul. Think of it as a copy of his knowledge and memories but without his magic to back him up. A memory, just like it was hinted in second year before the bullshit of soul pieces was revealed.

Kingdark


	5. Secrets revealed six champions!

**Kingdark:** I have decided to leave the previous chapter as it is instead of merging it with this one or deleting it altogether. Heck, I might rewrite the whole thing as a later funny scene later. This chapter and future chapters will assume it happens but nothing said or done will have any -REAL- consequences. Not really. This chapter is going to be ten thousand (10.000) words or longer. That should come equal to roughly thirteen pages give or take.

I had forgotten that the host of a symbiote is supposed to refer to him- (It? her?) -self as 'we' or 'us'. Let's just pretend I already did that in previous chapters when needed. Harry is going to act out of character from his canon self because of Puck and because of the changes he needed to go through for the prologue to work. Harry himself was already strong in the books and he wasn't an idiot either. Adding an extremely intelligent and ancient symbiote in that mix will make

Harry very dangerous for all factions. Harry and Puck **cannot** communicate _live_ that means in real time except through writing in a journal. Puck can communicate through emotions, images and occasional pain to get Harry's attention. Another thing I want to make obvious is that in EXTREME EMERGENCIES Harry and Puck MIGHT be able to manage a real time conversation. In normal situations and until Harry manages to master himself through meditation and time they can only communicate when they are dreaming.

The issue regarding Stargate SG-1.

I already mentioned that the events, locations, races and whatnot of stargate sg1 may happen on the background. I have found a time line where I will base everything on. The first episode of the series takes place somewhere in '97. Since the story begins in '94 that's still a long way to go.

Let's get this show on the road!

Word count note: 322

Chapter 5

Consequences of your actions...

9193

X

START

X

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry joined the Headmaster in going to his office. Hermione and Ron were following. He could sense the anger and confusion that his friends were feeling. A guilty feeling was starting to worm itself into his heart. Had he gone to far? Eventually they reached the Headmaster's office, entered and after the Headmaster ordered something to drink for his students and himself they could finally get to the heart of the matter.

"I don't normally meddle in the lives of my students." The Headmaster began. Ron, Hermione and Harry reacted to this statement nearly identical to each other proving that they were still 'attuned' to each other's moods.

Seeing the scepticism practically radiating from the three teens, Dumbledore wasn't reassured at all. He hadn't been that bad had he?

The Headmaster frowned at their reactions but continued nevertheless. "I like to think I have a good sense of humour. I don't really like to punish students if they prank students if the joke is in good taste and doesn't focus on the same person too much or if the person on who they are focussing doesn't deserve it." The Headmaster ignored the reactions of his students and continued as if they had said nothing.

"Even I have to draw a line when a student invites a virtual manhunt in my school. Taunting older and younger students alike risking spells just to make things more exciting. I found some of your evading tricks very impressive. Very few wizards tend to look up, a piece of advice I shan't forget any time soon less I become the victim of a prank myself." he continued.

"I have to admit I can proudly say that I have managed to avoid a great deal of practical jokes." The Headmaster told them.

"I am unsure if you even realize it but you managed to unite the school in that little manhunt of yours. It made no difference in what house you were sorted as everyone worked together trying to find, hunt and capture you." The Headmaster informed them.

"Tell me, mister Potter why you didn't join your friends when they invited you and when you refused why you didn't tell them why you didn't join them?"

X

X

_**Harry Potter**_

X

Harry shrugged. "We already explained that in the great hall." Harry reminded them.

"We like the Weasley's. We really do. But staying with them doesn't afford you too much peace and quiet." Seeing Ron becoming angry, Harry wanted to stop mount Ron from erupting before it was too late.

"You know we are right Ron!" Harry argued. "Your mum does have tendency to boss us and Hermione around even when we are her guests! Now, we don't mind doing the occasional chore -that's just being polite- but we were practically doing nothing else at the burrow when we stayed with them! we've been doing enough chores with those stupid muggles who happen to share our blood for a life time!" Harry told them seriously.

X

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

As Dumbledore watched and listened to the conversation, he paled when he heard how Harry referred to his relatives.

X

X

_**Ronald Weasley**_

Ron honestly considered Harry's words for several moments and his anger deflated as quickly as it had risen. Harry was right. His best friend had on occasion dropped hints that his home life was far from ideal.

That it was far worse then just doing the few chores he had to do at the burrow himself. It had never occurred to him that Harry had wanted to laze about doing nothing once the summer homework was complete.

Ron was also concerned why Harry referred to himself as multiple people. Glancing at Hermione he knew that she had realized the same thing. _'Later Ronald'._ Ron thought to himself. _'Deal with that later.'_

X

X

_**Harry Potter**_

"This summer we came to an agreement after we reminded them that we could legally curse them into chickens and get away with it." Harry informed them smugly.

"We don't know why we didn't think of it sooner. It might have given us decent enjoyable summers starting from the summer after our first year." Harry said.

"It basically said that they would give us what we are owed. Presents for all my birthdays, something for my Christmas and something extra as an apology. I basically threatened them until they agreed to give me what they owe me." Harry shrugged.

"In return we will only bother them with a week every vacation. That should be enough to charge the wards compared to our previous stays at the Dursley's." Harry informed them.

"That is non-negotiable too Headmaster." Harry added just to be sure.

"This will continue until we are seventeen and not a day later." Harry finished with a nod.

X

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"Harry.." The Headmaster said quietly.

"Surely... You don't mean that?" The Headmaster seemed very upset from what Harry told him. Just like his other two students he was very concerned from how Harry referred to himself. _"Has the unknown magic I sensed on Harry's scar taken over? Come to think of it, where IS Harry's scar? I can't sense it any more either... Did it dispel itself for some reason?"_

_'No.'_ Dumbledore concluded. No to both. _"Harry would act very differently had he been taken over by some sort of foreign magic." _He wouldn't care about Hermione. Probably.

X

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry glared at the Headmaster. "We don't care about my bitch of an aunt, our walrus of an uncle or our wale of a cousin. They lost the right to call us family by how they treated us the last thirteen years give or take a few months. Spoiling us for a week every year will get them out of being cursed silly but we never promised to get them out of prison time." Harry snickered.

"That's very sneaky!" The Headmaster complimented. It was also a test to see how he would react.

"We thank you Headmaster!" Harry smiled. "If it hadn't been for how we grew up then we don't think we would be here now!" A slight exaggeration but mostly true. Harry had to think fast quit a few times when he was younger. It had given him the skills he needed to avoid punishment of extra chores more then once. Having a genius symbiote with him only enhanced those skills of his.

"Oh, and if you do anything to stop us from getting payback..." Harry said lowly. "You won't like what we will do next!"

The Headmaster frowned. "I don't like what you are planning on doing. But if you are right, and the Dursley's deserve it, I don't see a reason to stop you. However... Dumbledore released twenty percent of his full power he normally controlled very tightly, all of it was focussed on Harry.

"If I find out that you are lying to me **YOU** won't like what **I** will do to **YOU!** Do you understand me mister Potter?" The Headmaster demanded.

Harry simply shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Whatever you say Headmaster. We don't see how it is any business of yours how we punish our... Blood relatives." Harry said simply.

The Headmaster was unused to the fact that even releasing twenty percent of his power appeared to be doing nothing to his student. Twenty percent had been enough to call the entire great hall to order at it's most chaotic in the past and it wasn't focussed on anyone specifically! He had focussed it all on mister Potter and it was like he hadn't sensed a thing!

"So what are the details of that agreement between you and your relatives Harry?" Hermione asked eventually.

"We will only stay with them for a whole week a year. Since we stayed five day with the Dursley's this summer that leaves a weekend for Christmas. After Christmas it leaves a week for every summer after every school year. We don't plan to stay with them if we don't have to."

"We will of course visit them very shortly this Christmas to accept our presents remind them they better come through with our agreement after reminding them that they can't hide anywhere on the planet. They simply never realized that we never agreed to keep them out of prison." Harry summarized with a smirk.

"That was actually very clever!" Ron complimented. "It still won't get you out of some sort of payback though. Do you realize how worried Hermione and I were this summer? If you had told us why you wanted some peace and quiet we would have left you alone some." Ron insisted.

"Bullshit." Harry retorted. "The letters we received were all pushy and insistent. It's why we stopped bothering to answer."

"But.." Ron muttered. "We never received a single letter from you!" Ron insisted. "Aside from the first letter telling us you wanted to stay at number four. After that you virtually disappeared!

"That's..." Harry began before cutting himself off. "You.. You aren't lying!" Harry half stated half asked.

"You really aren't! Then how do you explain those letters we got all getting more pushy and insistent signed by you and Hermione respectively all the time?"

'Hermione?' Ron asked nervously. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Hermione smiled nervously. "I sort of put a charm on a letter when I sort of found out by mistake that a spell cast at the burrow doesn't result in a letter from the ministry." The girl admitted. "It was a thoughtless act and I had sent it before I could think it through properly."

"Please don't be angry with me!" Hermione begged. "I regretted it the next day after I really thought through what I did and when no more responses came from Harry. I... I don't really remember charming the letter." Seeing Dumbledore open his mouth, Hermione hurried to continue so she could explain properly.

"I was half asleep when I charmed the letter. I only have a vague memory of what I did. I.. ehm.. I got several letters during my first year during the summer. Apparently, I kept casting advanced spells in my sleep. When the ministry investigated my doing so they found out I had a rare magical disease known as 'somnambulism' and it is actually a very rare disease. The only solution is keeping the wand away from the young witch or wizard because it only tends to happen in witches and wizards before their seventeenth birthday." Hermione explained hurriedly.

"And you sort of _conveniently_ forgot to tell that to Molly and Arthur?" The Headmaster concluded immediately.

"I never did so on purpose!" The young witch exclaimed. "If I can work homework or if I keep busy with theory nothing really happens. Really! I don't even know how I got to my wand in the first place because I placed it at the bottom of my trunk! I **swear!**" Hermione defended.

"I must have been angrier with Harry then I had thought. I had finished my homework at my parents home because I knew that I wouldn't have much opportunity to work on it at the burrow. I had several books with me too. But... I'm sorry, but what Harry said is true. You don't have much peace and quiet to do homework or to read a good book at the burrow, let alone getting some peace and quiet." Hermione finished miserably.

"I'm sorry Ron." the girl added.

"That's okay." The boy dismissed. "You are right. I suppose you can understand why I can't focus all that well on homework during the school year. It's not because of laziness.." Seeing the Headmaster frowning at him, Ron didn't retract his words.

"I really try, but I never really learned how to focus with a lot of noise. I'm also more a see and do sort of person. Practising is something I like to do too. But getting myself to read a book and remembering some of it is very hard for me. I'm lucky I can remember as much as is needed for my previous exams." Ron admitted with a blush.

"**Please** don't tell that to anyone." Ron begged. "I never told that to **anyone** and I don't want any special treatment about it. Just.. A room that's meant for studying and perhaps some quiet conversation would be an incredible help for me." The redhead admitted.

"The library isn't the right place for it because practising spells is out of the question. It wouldn't be a help for me alone either. I know of other kids that would like to be able to study properly too. The lower years don't pay much attention to the demands of the older years when they try to study." Ron continued.

Looking at the Headmaster, Ron knew he had to take advantage of the situation. "It would be a really big help Headmaster. I'm positive that I could improve my grades by a lot if only there was a place where we could study in peace behind silencing spells so you can talk quietly with your study partners." Ron said seriously.

"Very well. I will take what you said to me in mind." The Headmaster told Ron. "As for you mister Potter, no more man hunts through the castle when classes or exams are held. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Loud and clear Headmaster." Harry agreed with a wide smirk.

"It's getting late. You should all go to bed if you still want a few hours of sleep tomorrow." Albus advised.

The three students left his office quietly. Looking at the previous Headmaster, he used one of his privileges awarded to him as the Headmaster. "Tell the staff that Hermione, Ron and Harry are going to their dorms and not to take points or give detention if you happen to come across them."

The previous Headmaster's left their paintings to do what he had asked of them.

"_Harry is different. Very different in fact. Can I still trust him? Should I trust him even?"_ Albus asked himself.

"_The boy is angry and with good reason it appears. But what other options did I have at the time? Severus is already on Harry's case whenever he can."_ The Headmaster took a deep breath and relaxed. He carefully released the chains he had on his magic one by one until he no longer needed to chain his magic. He could only do so in the privacy of his office. Hogwarts alerted him when someone wanted to come to his office.

Being really powerful was exhausting if you didn't want your fellows to piss and shit themselves when you didn't control your magic properly.

"_The worst part is that I'm forbidden to take care of that bastard Tom myself. If only I had read that contract better."_ Albus lamented silently.

"_But alas, what if's aren't going to change anything. I have two choices as I see them."_ Albus thought to himself.

"_I can either tell Harry the most relevant information, including why he would have to participate in the tournament illegally or I can keep my mouth shut and inform him after the fact to keep his reaction as genuine as possible. If I act on the latter then I risk losing what trust he has in me completely. If I inform him then he might give away enough to make the others suspicious thereby risking his magic because of cheating."_

Dumbledore considered the pro's and con's and finally decided. He couldn't risk losing Harry's trust. He couldn't risk Harry making the same mistakes as he did. He couldn't risk Harry doing anything for power so he could destroy the person that destroyed his life. To kill the one that killed his loved ones. Dumbledore had to make sure that Harry had the skills, allies and knowledge so he could defeat Voldemort on his own, letting the boy choose whether or not to kill the bastard or to lock him up in the perfect prison.

X

Gryffindor common room

X

"We are going to bed." Harry announced. "We are tired and we aren't in the mood for more life changing events." Taking a look at his friends he nodded. "Let's pretend nothing happened until next weekend. We figure that's enough time to let things really sink in. Goodnight."

Having said his piece, Harry had vanished up the stairs before Hermione and Ron could say anything.

Hermione and Ron made no effort to go to bed though. Instead they made themselves comfortable on one of the 'special' couches older years usually reserved.

"Have you noticed Harry's odd way of speaking?" Ron asked his friend quietly. Hermione snorted. "Of course I did." she snapped.

She could feel Ron flinch and sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to sound so angry. It's just... Harry is so different. He's much more... I don't know really." Hermione said apologetically.

'Mature.' Ron muttered.

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Harry is acting much more mature." Ron clarified. "He's acting like he knows _exactly_ what he wants and he's going to make sure he's going to get it. He didn't let the Headmaster intimidate him when the man released so much of his power." Ron shivered.

"Considering that's the amount that Dumbledore may use to keep people in line and Harry wasn't bothered, I find that really scary."

"Ron?" Hermione asked again. "What are you talking about? How do you know how much power Dumbledore used?"

Ron blinked several times. "Wait, you don't know?" He asked suspiciously. Seeing Hermione shake her head, Ron couldn't help a smile.

"Well what do you know, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of our year, smartest witch of our house and possibly somewhere in the top ten of smartest students of Hogwarts doesn't know something that I consider common knowledge!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione half growled half whined.

"Na-ah!" Ron denied. "No way am I explaining this without enjoying the feeling." Ron snickered.

"You know that if you don't tell me I'll find out eventually don't you?" Hermione demanded. Ron's grin was even wider.

"That's where you are wrong milady!" Ron smirked. "This is the sort of common knowledge that isn't written down in a book or it would be in passing."

"Then tell me!" Hermione demanded. "Haven't I explained to you hundreds of things already?"

"Yes." Ron agreed. "Yes you did. But you forced me to read a few books so I could figure out the answer myself several times didn't you?" Ron pointed out calmly.

"But I never knew-" Hermione lowered her voice. "I never knew what you told us in the Headmaster's office!" She defended herself.

"Fine." Ron agreed.

"Don't interrupt me though because I will have to tell you a few things you will likely already know. I'm not taking any chances so deal with it." Ron warned.

Seeing Hermione's nodding, Ron nodded too. "Very well, give me a moment to gather my thoughts."

Ron and Hermione shared a few minutes of silence in comfort. Finally, Ron nodded to himself. He had figured out how to explain it the best.

"Al right, it's like this: You probably know that Dumbledore is one of the toughest, strongest and oldest wizard's of Europe right? Did you also know that Dumbledore is only somewhere in the top twenty of most powerful wizard's of the world? I mean exactly what I say too. Wizard's and witches have a different list and obviously Dumbledore isn't in the witch's list for obvious reasons. Power wise though he might be in the top twenty too. Power of males and females are measured differently you know? If that isn't bad enough that is completely ignoring the magical creatures that have a magic on their own. They too have a list that contains some of their most powerful casters." Ron lectured.

"Any witch or wizard that has his or her name in the top twenty list once needs to learn by law how to chain his or her power. It doesn't matter that you only got into the list once, once you do you need to learn. If you don't then hit wizard's will be sent after you who will apply some tattoo's on you that will do the job by force." Holding up his hand, Ron explained the obvious question.

"Magic is intelligent to a point. These witches and wizard's that don't learn it, or are incapable of learning for some reason can still use their full power if they feel threatened." Hermione shut her mouth with a 'click' when Ron had predicted her question perfectly.

"Don't interrupt me Hermione." Ron reminded sternly.

"As I was saying, witches, wizards or magical creatures that come into this list need to learn how to chain their power. Since this method encourages their magic to grow because it needs to work harder because it is chained, another chain will have to be added. The more chains are added the more powerful the witch or wizard is in general." Ron explained calmly.

"Witches and wizard's who have newly learned often appear to be much weaker then they truly are. Don't think that chaining your magic when it isn't needed will make you more powerful either. That method doesn't work for some reason. It is only after your magic grows over a certain limit that it keeps growing because of the chain method." Ron continued.

"Of course, the stronger the witch and wizard the more chains they need to manage and the more difficult it becomes to manage. Magic at that power is like a muscle see, the more you restrain it and force it to work harder the stronger it becomes. The stronger it becomes the more difficult it becomes to restrain it which is then followed by adding another chain to restrain your magic. I'm not entirely familiar with the exact date, but before there wasn't a clear set of rules when and how they could release their power. Keeping it restrained is Bad and I definitely mean Bad with a capital B." Ron continued his lecture.

"The stronger the witch or wizard, the longer they tend to live naturally. But let me go back a bit first. Before current generation of rules was established it wasn't a top twenty but a top hundred. Dozens of powerful witches and wizard's died because they were forbidden to release their magic unless they felt threatened. It was because of the violent death of these talented magic users that the new generation was allowed to release their power in the privacy of their home or office as long as it was warded properly. The top twenty is what it is called officially. It should probably be a much bigger number. The top twenty actually refers to how much chains you have to restrain your power." Ron continued.

"Anyway, the basic amount a wizard or a witch can release in public is roughly ten percent. That is usually more then enough to 'make' order in chaotic situations because it intimidates the weaker witches and wizard's to wet and mess themselves." Ron explained with a blush.

Hermione had never considered Ron to be really smart. But it really turned her on to see her friend lecturing her. Hermione licked her lips. Damn. Did she need one hell of a ice cold shower! _"Down girl, down!"_ she scolded herself.

Ron was oblivious to Hermione's state though. "Considering that Harry shrugged Dumbledore's power of like it was nothing without losing bladder or bowel control... Let me tell you it's-" UMPH Ron was cut off as Hermione literally jumped him.

Let's the the couple get acquainted shall we?

Harry, who had been lingering on the stairs to see if Ron and Hermione would say anything else. He had found the prompted lecture very interesting. When he heard Hermione jump his friend he subtly cast a few notice-me-not charms where they were and another charm to give them a mild shock if they happened to be caught up in their passion. He was sure that Hermione was too young to be a mum.

Crawling in his bed and closing the curtains he did his meditation like he usually did and after a good fifty minutes finally managed to get into 'that' state where he could communicate with Puck easily.

X

Mind scape

X

"How much does what Ron told Hermione apply to us?" Harry asked immediately. "Well... I'm already restraining your magic in an effort to make it stronger." Puck admitted.

"Then stop doing that immediately." Harry ordered. "Ron said that it wouldn't work yet." Harry reminded.

"But it has!" Puck protested.

"It has?" Harry repeated. "But Ron said-"

"Yes, I know what he said." Puck interrupted. "I haven't restrained it _completely_ as the chains Ron mentioned imply. I just made it more difficult for you to cast magic, making your magic do more work thus making you a bit stronger."

"Fine then." Harry said. "Monitor it **very** careful though. Speaking off... Has it worked already? If so will I be able to add a few more wandless spells to the few I already know?"

Puck shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Let's test it tomorrow."

'Excellent!' Harry exclaimed.

"How much are you restraining then?" Harry wanted to know.

"I'm estimating that I'm restraining roughly thirty to forty percent of your magic. Considering you are still very powerful... Though I do loosen the chains whenever it is necessary." Puck admitted.

"I see..." Harry mused. "Al right then. I don't think we have much more to discuss right?" He asked just to be sure.

"No. I don't think so no." Puck agreed.

Harry closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Harry vanished from his conscious mind scape leaving Puck alone in his thoughts.

"Of course there is the matter of how easily I can influence the emotions off...-" Puck trailed off when he noted Harry was already gone.

'How rude.' Puck remarked.

X

The next morning.

X

The next few days were awfully standard. Ron and Hermione were shocked out of their bout of passion before they could go to far. Though they were now a couple making many wonder how long that would take. Their arguments were legendary in Gryffindor and the other houses.

Harry on the other hand had begun to prove to all the teachers that he was turning over a new leaf so to speak. His grades were climbing steadily and his homework papers were of a quality not seen before. The writing style of the papers were in Harry's style and had just enough detail to keep to what it was supposed to be about. This meant that Hermione hadn't been involved. It was a well known fact among the teachers that Hermione tended to added a lot of details in her homework that was often not even asked for.

The announcement of the tri-wizard tournament had been taken with a lot of excitement by all students. Before anyone knew it the first week of school was already over. For Harry this meant the long avoided confrontation with his friends. The confrontation was surprisingly short. Hermione and Ron had decided that Harry was fully justified in wanting to be alone. The charm of Hermione was forgotten and ignored.

Harry's confrontation with Dumbledore was an entirely different set of problems.

X

Headmaster's office

Harry's point of view.

X

Harry calmly gave the password and allowed the escalator to take him to the Headmaster's office. "You wished to talk to us Headmaster?" Harry asked as he entered his office.

"Yes I did." The man agreed. "There are a number of things you need to know. You are fourteen now and even though I would really like you to keep your innocence a little while longer, I have no choice in the matter any more."

Albus told Harry about the discovered imposter and what the man admitted too under truth serum.

"Why can't you demand a public trial?" Harry asked curiously after the Headmaster had finished talking.

"Even I am bound to rules and law Harry. This means that I cannot demand someone to be given truth serum without proper investigation. Unfortunately, it is very likely that an accident will happen should he be given to the law enforcement department. It is for that reason I cannot ask or demand a trial for Sirius. An accident might happen while he is in custody."

"We see." Harry muttered. "What is it then that you wish of us sir?" Harry asked eventually. The man had explained plenty but hadn't put it too bluntly.

"I want you to participate in tri-wizard tournament under the disguise that you actually didn't. The fake Moody would have put your name in the cup under a different school, making you the only student and the only choice thus guaranteeing you would be chosen."

"Why tell us and not keep quiet until after the fact?" Harry asked curiously.

"I would risk losing your trust if I pull something like that." Albus answered.

"And if we refuse?" Harry asked eventually.

The Headmaster turned to look outside his window. He was quiet for several moments but finally gave his answer.

"I really want to avoid doing what would happen then Harry. Try to understand that I have very few options available to me. If you know what awaits you at the last task, you can prepare for it. The only way for Voldemort to be destroyed is for it to get a new body. The boy that was once Tom Riddle had long since died. Probably when he tried to kill an innocent infant."

"Hey, we were already a year old you know. That's not an infant any more." Harry protested weakly feeling a little embarrassed.

The Headmaster ignored that remark and continued like nothing had been said at all. "There were so many other things he could have done, though neither of them would be much better. He could have kidnapped you instead, letting you grow up under one of his servants so you would ultimately serve him. Or he could have dosed you and your parents under the draught of the living death and then drop of you off in a muggle hospital somewhere. So many alternatives yet the man chose to murder an innocent." The Headmaster lamented.

"Anyway, I chose to tell you because I believe you will do the right thing. There is an ultimate reason why Voldemort came after you after all. A prophecy made by an ancient oracle that took control over the very woman that teaches here."

Dumbledore didn't really know why he revealed even more information then he intended. Perhaps if the boy really understood he would work with him instead of being forced to remove his memories?

"Even though I have the raw power I cannot destroy Voldemort myself. Nor can I arrange to knock him out so you can finish him off." Dumbledore did not look at the boy sitting in his office. "Try to understand child that my magic will prevent me from doing so. I can help you, teach you, get you the allies you need, the spells you need, the knowledge you need but ultimately Voldemort will need to be defeated, destroyed or imprisoned by your hands."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. "Why would you be limited that much?"

"Because-" The Headmaster began.

"Because I did a ritual that would give me a huge amount of power to defeat the dark lord of the forties. A man with so much natural power that even I could do nothing against him. Dozens of wizard's and witches in the top twenty died in vein in several encounters." The Headmaster paused. "Do you know what I mean with the top twenty Harry?" He asked.

"Yes, Ron explained it." Harry agreed quickly. Not giving any details that he happened to listen when neither were aware of it.

"That dark lord was somewhere in the top ten. High up in the top ten, probably in the top five. I on the other hand was not even** in** the top twenty at the time. My power was still growing steadily and I would probably have become close to his power naturally but I did not have the time."

"The point is that the ritual I did demanded a price. A price that I'm still paying but thought very fair at the time. My power would be increased permanently until I could equal his power. I would keep my talent and would get to live to how much power I had in return..."

The Headmaster swallowed. "In return I could not interfere with future dark lords. I could defend myself but I could not finish him off permanently. That would be the job of the next 'champion. I saved hundreds if not thousands of life with my decision but ultimately..."

"Voldemort has probably killed as many as I have saved. It's something I'm still struggling with to accept." Deciding that he had enough of the depressing subject. "Suffice to say that I literally don't have a choice." The Headmaster finished with a nod.

"Fine." Harry agreed. Puck had been nudging him to accept. His symbiote knew something he didn't. Perhaps it was what would happen had he refused?

"There is... something else." Dumbledore admitted. "Had you refused I would have removed the memories of this conversation and replaced it with something else. I would not have undone it. However, your reaction needs to be genuine. So I..." The Headmaster steeled himself. "I still need to change how you remember how this conversation went. I swear to you that I will undo it once all four champions are chosen." Dumbledore swore.

Harry felt the panic of his symbiote and his gut told him that any memory altering spell might alter puck's genetic memory too.

Puck could not communicate with him live. He proved that urgency can defy logic and reason.

"**Tell him about me but do NOT let him alter our memories!"** Harry winced at how weird it was to 'hear' a foreign thought coming from within.

"Sir, there is something we need to tell you that you need to know. You cannot perform any form of memory altering spell on us."

Albus frowned. _"Perhaps this has to do with why the boy refers to himself as two or more people?"_

"Can I trust you sir?" Harry demanded suddenly. "Can I really trust you? Trust you to trust me? I need some form of guarantee from you sir because frankly what I have to tell you is something precious to me."

"I'm not so old yet that I betray my students out of senility Mr. Potter." The Headmaster retorted calmly. "However, if it makes you feel any better, I will swear a mild oath of secrecy."

"Just swear that you will not tell my secret to anyone unless I give you detailed and specific permission." Harry instructed. "That you will tell me if you wish to tell anyone. Oh, and you cannot under any shape or form tell Snape." Harry added with a nod.

'Professor Snape Harry.' The Headmaster sighed. "As long as this secret doesn't hurt you, or if it doesn't form a threat to any of my students or my staff I think I can agree."

"Then we will have a problem sir. Because I can't promise anything regards of... The Slytherin's head of house."

Albus pinched his nose. "Fine." The Headmaster agreed. "You or whatever your secret may be may react in self defence against my staff. You cannot start it but you may end it. Is that agreeable to you?"

'perfect.' Harry agreed.

The Headmaster swore a mild oath of secrecy that would prevent him from telling anyone without specific permission from Harry.

Harry told the man everything. The asteroid that the magical community somehow missed. His slight skill in wandless magic he had practised in for hours at a time the previous year and how he had applied it at the time. Mostly so he could intimidate his blood relatives.

He told the Headmaster what he did during the summer, how he read everything he could get his hands on and how his symbiote aided him with it.

"We have to tell you though Headmaster that it isn't Puck who is responsible for my better grades. He and I cannot communicate through our thoughts. The only way we can communicate is through our dreams. It is also because of Puck that you cannot perform any form of memory altering magic upon me. Puck is absolutely terrified what it'll do to him." Predicting the next question, Harry answered it before the Headmaster could express it.

"Puck has learned how to communicate with me through feelings and images. Mostly through emotions. He's getting better with images but it tends to be confusing and distracting."

Harry did not utter a word that they _could_ communicate but only in emergencies and because it was very difficult not to mention very weird. He also refused to say a word about the huge amount of information that Puck had absorbed through whatever sort of parasitic magic that had been hiding in his scar.

"I can offer you a compromise of sorts though. "Harry offered. "Puck and I are bonded very tightly. He cannot lie to me and the same is true for me. What Puck can do though is help me control my emotions and make me ignore information at a certain time. You'll just have to trust me I suppose."

"_Dare I risk it? It doesn't matter. If I still try it anyway I will have lost his trust."_

"Very well." Dumbledore agreed. "I will trust you Harry. Do try and make your reaction genuine for that is very important. If anyone has even the slightest suspicion of this meddling... The consequences will be very serious. This will be no detention, prison time is more likely. Boy who lived or not."

"Why though? I mean, obviously, cheating is against the rules. Why would it result in prison time?"

"It's... Complicated." The headmaster admitted. "I'm not sure I can explain it properly. Isn't the result more important then the why at this time?"

"I suppose." Harry muttered unhappily.

He sighed. "Fine then. Just trust us Headmaster. You shan't be disappointed. Now, we only have one thing to say: keep Severus Snape on a tight leash because we shall not let him bully us for much longer. We don't care that our father may or may not have been a bully. He's an adult and we are a teenager still. If **we** wish to be... Childish then that is our right until we are seventeen. Severus Snape has lost that right **decades** ago. Tell him to regain his professionalism with us and only take or give points when appropriate and we won't have a problem."

"If he doesn't?" Albus asked.

"Then we won't be attending his class any more and will petition an boycott for his classes and detentions. We will record every point taken and given and will send that to those where it should go. He doesn't want his name or reputation as a potion brewer compromised now will he?"

Albus looked back through his windows. "I've told him time and time again that you aren't your father. I will remind him again to be professional in his classes. If he doesn't I will put him on a monthly probation." The Headmaster said eventually.

"Thank you sir." Harry nodded. He stood up, still ready to dodge if the Headmaster tried something at the last moment and eventually left the office. Harry's actions did not escape the Headmaster's notice. He had to give the boy credit that he wasn't so naïve and gullible any more. That might have something to do with the alien symbiote though.

Shaking his head again, the Headmaster turned to watch through the window again. _"Who would have thought that this would be the reason for Harry's changes. Another alien from outer space eh? It's a good thing I made those promises. If I hadn't my other oaths would make my choices even more difficult... Which reminds me, I have to tell Harry to be extremely careful with me. The oaths I made in the past might force me into actions neither of us want. Stupid magical oaths I was blackmailed into making. I wouldn't want him to end up like HIM after all! Even so, I would never have suspected... Another..."_

After a few moments the headmaster frowned. "Why didn't he ask about the prophecy?" The headmaster wondered.

X

Harry continued his good grades in all of his classes. Whatever the Headmaster had done it had worked. Severus Snape had gone from the most hated teacher in the school to a person that nobody could classify. One moment he could be a very decent teacher and the next you would end up with points being taken for trivial things. The potion master had apparently decided that ignoring Harry completely was better then appearing immature or being a bully. Harry could live with that. He had even dared to ask a number of questions relating brewing and whatever potions they were making. The man ignored him in that class and had slipped him a simple note.

_'Don't expect answers in class. I shall give you references on your homework.'_

_S. S._

Harry could agree to that. Harry's grades climbed in potions after that as well. Harry only asked intelligent questions related to the brewing itself that couldn't be found in the text books itself. Snape usually answered those because they were relevant to his class.

The man had begun to have a zero tolerance for any sort of prank in his classes. He came down hard on his own Slytherin's too. Potions were too dangerous to mess around with.

The man often referred to texts that would be useful for his next class. Harry found himself asking fewer questions with every class that passed during the next couple of weeks. Since he already asked few from the start that was saying something. Snape on the other hand realized that his class listened a lot better to him which had fewer explosions as a result. Harry still didn't like Snape and the man returned the feeling eagerly. They had both agreed to try and not annoy each other if it wasn't needed.

The students of other schools had begun to arrive weekly. Some arrived through floo others through portkeys. This continued until only the seventh years of both schools were still missing. Since it were those students that could only share their name they would arrive with a lot of drama.

Both the French an the German school had an average of roughly six hundred to seven hundred students each. It was for this reason that the new students hadn't arrived in one go. The Headmaster had hired several tutors that taught French and German so that the Hogwarts students could communicate with the German and French students and not force them alone to speak English. That wouldn't be fair after all.

The house elves had never been as busy as they were now. With hundreds of more students, the amount of food to cook, the amount of dirty laundry and everything else was increasing by leaps and bounds. They had never been busier or happier.

X

Choosing of the champions

X

Many of the seventh year students had put their name in the tri-wizarding cup. Some of them hadn't because of their studies. The death rates of previous tournaments had sometimes wiped out all champions in one go! What was the point if you might not survive at all?

Albus had swallowed a potion that would allow him to keep perfect control over his emotions. It would give him an devastating headache afterwards, something that couldn't be fixed with a potion either. He simply couldn't risk anything going wrong.

X

"The cup has decided the first champion." Albus announced. "The first champion is for Durmstrang and is a male... The first champion chosen tonight is..."

"Let's hear it for... VICTOOOOOR KRUM!" The entire great hall exploded with applause. The boy was an incredible Quidditch player and an incredible wizard according to just as many.

"Please come and stand before the teacher's table. Mister Krum." Albus requested politely. He had decided to let the other champions see who their rivals would be. Mostly so they could witness the reactions for the fourth champion.

The cup had been getting hotter and hotter again and finally expelled another name.

The Headmaster grabbed the note out of the air. "The second champion is one our French cousins on the main land and is a very pretty lad. Or so I'm told. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls let's hear it for FLEEEUURR DELACOOOUR!" The Headmaster of Hogwarts exclaimed.

The applause that followed was slightly less enthusiastic because the girl wasn't an international Quidditch playing star and not as well known.

The third and final champion was decided when the cup expelled a third name for Albus to take.

"The last champion is of course for the best school of Europe but then I'm sort of biassed." The Headmaster announced after a moment with a smile that proved he was messing around.

"It's a member of our house of loyalty and hard working. Let's give a loud applause for CEEEDRIC DIGGGOOOREY!"

Hogwarts, divided between rivalries or not did not want to appear any lesser so all four houses cheered applauded and made their pleasure known. Cedric barely controlled his emotions and was already regretting putting his name in on a dare instead of focussing on his studies like he had planned. Every Hogwarts student was cheering especially the Hufflepuf's. Finally they would get a chance to get their house some glory!

"_Oh dear, did I make a mistake in asking Harry to participate? How will the other houses react with this apparent intrusion on Hufflepuf's glory? I better stop any resentment from forming in the first place."_ Plan of action decided the Headmaster waited a few moments for Harry's name to appear only for nothing to happen.

Dumbfounded, Albus could do nothing at the moment and turned his attention to the chosen champions.

"For the next task, you may bring all the equipment you can carry on your person. It's been decided that the first task will be explained plainly without any riddles at all. The goal is two fold. First you will be transported to another location underground, built by our Goblin friends to try and built a better relationship between wizard and Goblin. The place is an old underground abandoned city from a very long time ago. In this abandoned city there will be a hidden treasure. Each champion will start at another location, will have an equal amount of clue's and are roughly equally as long to complete compared to each other. The champions may use any and all resources at your disposal as long as you make a list with what you carry." Headmaster Dumbledore explained calmly.

"You can do that or make a crew of six including the champion with normal sized equipment. That means that you can still take a great deal of things with you but it has to be the full size. Trunks aren't allowed and neither are enchanted sacks. The more people you take with you, the less equipment you can bring. It's a quality versus quantity kind of decision. Every champion may ask three questions which will be answered honestly or ask for three items if the champion cannot get it him or herself. Each item will have a 'cost' which means you may have even less equipment with you. You cannot have both. It's either the questions or the items. It cannot be combined. It's one or the other." Albus clarified.

"The champions may return to their seats so the feast may-" Albus paused when his attention was caught by the cup. It's fire was flaring wildly, almost angrily in fact.

The magic that that cup radiated was nearly painful. _"What's going on?"_ The Headmaster wondered.

Another piece of parchment was expelled and turned to dust immediately. Then another and another. Several dozen names met the same fate. "_The cup is only supposed to expel the old names when a new tournament is beginning in preparation for a new one. Darn it what is going on?"_ Albus asked himself. The potion allowed himself to watch without showing how he felt and he was never more grateful for it then that moment.

It was obvious to every student in the great hall that someone had messed with the cup. It was equally as obvious that no student could do something like that though. Not even a seventh year.

Finally after ten tense minutes and after hundreds of names had been expelled and then burned, one piece of parchment was expelled followed by all the flames going out immediately followed by the cup disappearing with a loud 'pop'.

The piece of parchment floated steadily before the Headmaster's eyes. Cautiously the man took the piece of parchment and read the content.

"The second champions of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts are Gabrielle Delacour, Poliakoff Krum and Harry Potter!"

Dumbledore's announcement caused more then a little chaos. The staff from the other schools were speaking very quickly in their own languages to each other and even with Dumbledore's experience in them could barely follow.

"_This might actually work out."_ Dumbledore realized. It had never occurred to him to slip in a second champion for each school. "_But what about the Delacour girl? She looks like she is barely ten let alone fourteen! Of course the girl does have a Veela heritage so that might have something to do with it..."_

Not wanting to have his headache any sooner then was needed the Headmaster used his favourite charm to silence loud students.

**'BOOOOOOM'**

Dozens of students cried out in pain from the loud noise which was followed by a great many of curses. The verbal kind in various languages.

"Now that I have your attention." Dumbledore said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"I do not know who thought it would be funny to have a second champion for every school. Manipulating a magical artefact is not something you can do without years of experience. That means that the students that were chosen are very likely **not** responsible for this."

Dumbledore allowed his magic to relax for a brief moment. "If I hear that anyone is giving trouble for the second champions of each school then you will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?" Albus focussed on an particular troublesome Slytherin student.

"I don't care for your reasons, your status of blood or who your father or mother may be. I will find out who was responsible for this and he or she **will** be punished. I don't want ANYONE be causing trouble for the other champions."

Albus repeated what he said in French, German and then in Swedish. "Is there anyone who speaks another language and doesn't completely understand what I said?" Albus asked calmly. Seeing no reaction, Albus nodded to himself. He had done his job, now it was time to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sure we all can think much better on a filled stomach so let's eat!"

The food appeared shortly after but it was obvious that the mood was ruined and that the majority of the students wanted to try and figure out what just happened.

Albus turned to his fellow teachers and ministry officials. "Let's get all our champions together once they ate something and see what they know shall we?" Not waiting for an answer the Headmaster returned to his food.

X

Ante chamber Great hall

X

All the students had left the great hall to get some sleep. It was getting late and the majority of the foreign students were tired. Especially the younger years. The six champions were standing with each other. Cedric had been outraged for a moment when other champions were chosen. But considering that little Gabrielle had been chosen and was only a firstie... No first year would be stupid enough to enter a competition that could kill adults even after they had prepared themselves.

"Now that we are all alone." Ministry official Crouch began calmly. "Can someone please tell me how the hell we ended up with SIX champions instead of three?" The man demanded.

"I wouldn't know." Cedric offered. "I entered on a dare. I never expected to be chosen. Hufflepuf's were known for their honesty and fairness. Even if they could end up in detention for the rest of the year after graduation.

The headmistress of Beauxbatons and the Headmaster of Durmstrang all looked like they didn't know to act outraged or angry.

"What are we going to to?" Madam Olympe Maxime asked calmly. "How is little Gabrielle supposed to stand a chance against tasks meant for adults? She just started learning magic for crying out loud!" The rest of what she said was lost as she switched back to her native French.

"If I may?" Harry offered.

The adults all looked at him with narrowed eyes but Harry ignored that. "The original champions can do the tasks originally prepared. The... Others can do something else. Something that fits with what the have learned. Perhaps a quiz about simple things from a book you give the younger champions?" Harry offered carefully.

What it meant was simple. A thin book would be given to Gabrielle. A few questions would be asked which points given for each. Since each judge could give ten points that would guarantee that she would be in the lead but at this point nobody could expect an eleven year old to participate in tasks for adults.

"I agree!" Fleur said immediately. "I don't care what it takes but I want my little sister safe. Had I even suspected that this could happen I would never have come! Come to think of it how did her name end up in the cup in the first place?" Fleur's English was perfectly pronounced with only the slightest French accent.

"I can answer that." Dumbledore told her. "The cup is a highly magical artefact that is intelligent to a point. Before a new tournament it expels all the previous names of the previous tournament. From what I know of the enchantments on the cup it can still 'remember' previous names. True names have power as you all know. All the names that were expelled must have had no relative currently in the great hall."

"But there were dozens if not hundreds of those pieces of parchments!" Victor Krum protested. His English was accented but understandable enough.

"I'm afraid that the wars from the last few decades and even centuries wiped out dozens of families in England alone and hundreds of families in Europe. When America was colonized centuries ago, hundreds of wizards and witches went there to look for glory. The result is what you see now. Every country had a school once. It wasn't a big one and they mostly had rich witches and wizard's most of the time since muggleborns witches and wizards could not be discovered very easily until the early 1800's." Dumbledore lectured. Seeing that even the teachers were interested, Dumbledore continued.

"Because of the last few wars and especially the last two muggle world wars hundreds of wizards and witches were lost along with thousands of books and who knows how much information passed down verbally?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't know why 'only' six were chosen. I think we are lucky it were only six. We could've had hundreds of champions. Possibly with very uneven numbers too boot. I must say that I have to agree with miss Delacour. I do not wish a witch like Gabrielle to perish in a task she has no chance in. It would be like making a rabbit and a starved lion fight against each other and expecting the bunny to win. It just isn't happening."

"So what's going to happen then?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wish to team up with mister Potter and miss Delacour against the older champions." Poliakoff declared. "Mister Potter is a fourth year. I am a third year while miss Delacour is a first year. If the three of us are allowed to work together against the tasks for the other three champions I think we could survive."

Gabrielle had been listening quietly, her anger growing with everything the adults said and implied about her.

"Excuse me." She said quietly. She watched as the adults paused and looked at her with _that_ look. Like she was an idiot or something.

"I've been studying and practising magic for months even before I got to join Beauxbatons." The girl said quietly. "So please." She said.

"Don't you -FRENCH TRANSLATION UNKNOWN- me!" The little girl said angrily.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shrieked. The older girl flicked her wands which caused the little girl's mouth to be washed with soap.

"If I hear you utter such... words again I shall spank you publicly do we understand each other?" Fleur demanded.

"Hey now!" Harry protested before Gabrielle could say anything

"Sister or not, you shouldn't hurt anyone like that!"

Fleur who's temper had been itching to boil over nearly did. Instead she decided to make a fool out of him by focussing her allure on him alone._ "That should make him act silly enough." _Much to her surprise though nothing happened. Harry, not knowing what sort of mess he was working himself decided to ignore the girl for now.

Poor Harry.

"Moving on-" Dumbledore said smoothly. "I think that what the younger mister Krum said is an excellent idea. Should we reschedule the first task to give the younger miss Delacour a chance?"

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Have you forgotten what I just said? I'm not helpless you know!" She wanted to say more but Fleur had silenced her with a flick of her wand. "Hush Gabrielle. The adults are talking. Just listen. It's bad enough you are still awake, it's way past your bedtime already."

Harry winced. That was _not_ a good thing to say. He wondered just how stupid that girl could be. Putting his hand on the younger girl's shoulder he said in quiet broken French.

"_Be calm. No get angry. Back pay later her."_ Harry told her. The girl opened her mouth to answer then remembered she couldn't say anything. She pointed at her throat.

"Al right." Harry muttered. "But don't you cause a scene. Older girls are scary you know." He told her in English. He undid the silencing charm with a flick of his own wand.

"You shouldn't talk French any more mister Potter." The girl snickered quietly. "Hey!" Harry protested. "At least we tried right?"

The ministry officials and the staff were in a deep conversation, the champions forgotten.

"Why don't we go to our dorms before we fall asleep where we stand?" Harry offered.

"Good idea, only I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep." Gabrielle admitted.

"I'm sure the house elves will add an extra bed in the girls dorms of our first years." Harry told her. "Fine." Gabrielle agreed.

"The same is true for you err miss Delacour." Harry added, after turning around. "The seventh years dorm have still plenty of room I think. It will serve them adults right for ignoring us like this." Fleur didn't react though and just stared at him unable to move a muscle.

Harry was starting to get nervous. "Or you can stay here too." The boy muttered. That stare gave him the creeps.

This seemed to snap the older Veela girl out of it. "I'm sorry, I got really distracted for some reason." The girl said quickly. "Why did you undo my silencing charm though?" The girl asked after a moment.

"Because you treated your sister like a retarded b- err girl." Harry corrected himself quickly enough. That soap washing spell thing looked nasty!

Harry shook his head. "Anyway, don't worry about it." Harry said quickly. "Do you two know where to sleep?" Harry asked after turning to the two Durmstrang boys.

"Yes." Victor agreed. "The ship that brought us here is used as our dorms. "I can transfigure a bed for Poliakoff in our dorms for the night."

"Al right then." Harry nodded. "Say, could I ask you a question? The both of you actually." Harry clarified as he pointed at Fleur, Victor and Poliakoff.

"Sure." All three agreed. "How is it that all three of you speak English so well when I've been studying really hard privately to speak French and German since the beginning of last summer?"

"I've been taught to speak English since I could speak French decently." Fleur answered. "My father is an important French ministry official and on top of that we own a company that exports to England and other English speaking countries so I had to at least understand it from an early age. Gabrielle joined me from an early age as well."

"I've been learning English since I got on the Quidditch team. I've been told that a celebrity that doesn't even try to speak the local language of another country when appropriate is considered rude, arrogant or even ruder names." Victor answered for himself.

"I have a talent for languages." Poliakoff said simply.

'Oh.' Harry muttered. "Thank you for telling me." Harry had been leading them to the great hall where the two Durmstrang students left them. Then Harry led the two girls to Gryffindor tower.

"_Thank god that I know the password already. I hope that everybody is sleeping. If not, things can get nasty."_

Harry gave a short tour as they were walking towards the common rooms. Not a detailed tour mind you. It was dark and late and all of them were exhausted and tired.

If the situation had been any different Fleur would have never have trusted the boy to do this. Few males were resistant to the allure. Males that were immune to it were next to impossible to find. It didn't mean that the boy was to be her destined mate or some such rubbish. He would most likely find himself having more then a few one night stands.

X

Common room – Gryffindor tower

X

Thankfully, the Gryffindor common room was empty when the three of them entered. Not knowing what to do, Harry decided to ask an house elf for help.

"Service please." Harry announced. A elf popped in immediately. "Could you add a bed for these girls in first and the seventh year dorms? It's only for a single night until they are told where they are supposed to sleep."

The elf nodded shortly. "Very well Master Potter sir. The beds will be there by the time the young misses go upstairs." The elf popped away.

"I'm afraid you'll have to transfigure your clothing for the night." Harry told them apologetically. "Unless you carry fresh clothing with you..."

Both girls went upstairs alone since Harry couldn't follow. He went to bed himself as well. It had been an incredible tiring night. He wondered when the teachers would finally notice they were gone.

X

Ante-Chamber Great hall

X

The teachers who had been in a deep conversation about complicated technical magical terms finally turned to where the champions were waiting only to see an empty spot.

'?'

"What just happened?" Dumbledore wondered. "I have no idea but I suppose they got too impatient and left." Igor Karkaroff the Headmaster of Durmstrang offered. He didn't need to keep up the pointless rivalry when they were alone right?

"I think they got the right idea." Olympe Maxime told the two males and what was left of the ministry officials.

"Excuse me."

That said all adults left to get some sleep as well.

X

DREAMSCAPE

"I have sensed another symbiote." Puck informed Harry. "That one failed to keep his sanity though."

'SAY WHAT?' Harry demanded.

X

END

X

I'm sure none of you could have guessed it but I really loath Snape. He is one character that is unredeemable in my eyes. Which make his actions very odd. Don't worry though, I don't bash without need. I haven't decided though if Snape lives, dies, gets punishes or something in between.

Any character can be written like a prick and any character can redeem himself or herself as well.

I don't know how I managed it, here you go! Roughly eleven thousand words!

Kingdark.


End file.
